


Fantasia Dance: Love Between Dragon Slayers

by dmasterxd



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Beds, Camping, Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, Relationship(s), Romance, Sharing a Bed, Shipping, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmasterxd/pseuds/dmasterxd
Summary: It's time once again for another Fantasia Parade! However this time there is a twist...a formal dance will be held alongside the event! Will Natsu's and Wendy's love for each other blossom in time for the festivities? (NaWen)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Natsu VS Wendy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone just going to get this out of the way. No I'm not changing Wendy's age, because one 12 is apparently legal in Earthland considering nobody bats an eye whenever Wendy drinks...And two, she's technically 19 anyway. (I also just don't care). So if that bothers you it's best to either not read this story or simply pretend that I did.
> 
> And one last thing, this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games arc so it's best if you've at least seen up to that arc. Anyway enjoy!

Natsu rose both his blazing arms up in victory as fire shot out of his mouth, "Oh yeah, I win!" Droy was lying beneath Natsu, sobbing on the ground.

Everyone else in the guild was gathered in a circle around them, each with sweat dropping down the back of their heads. "Poor Droy," Mira said forming an awkward smile. "Did Natsu really think he would get a good fight out of him?"

"It's Natsu...That pyro would fight a rock if he could." Gray rolled his eyes before throwing his clothes on the floor leaving him in nothing but dark boxers.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana informed the ice wizard of his half nakedness unamused as she took a chug out of a beer barrel.

Wendy walked up to Natsu and scratched her chin. "Uh Natsu, don't you think you should've went a little easier on him?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Huh? Why would I do that?"

But before Wendy had time to answer Makarov walked into the center of the circle with a dead serious expression on his face. "Listen well, my children. I have some very important news to share with you all." Everyone stood straight up with their posture at a fixed position. Makarov cleared his throat before continuing. "In two months will be the next Fantasia parade!"

Everyone cheered in joy, save for Wendy who looked around in a confused manner. Erza placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder and looked down at her. "The Fantasia Parade is an annual festival we have here in Magnolia. Fairy Tail puts on a grand spectacle for all the citizens here to come and watch. We even have food stalls and gift shops set up."

"Oh, I see." Wendy took all of Erza's explanation in carefully since this would be her first time in the parade.

"That's right, I forgot you weren't here for the last one," Lucy realized.

Wendy simply nodded with a kind smile. "Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun though."

"However!" Makarov yelled out to regain the guild's attention. "This year I have decided to add two extra events for the parade. First off is the Fairy Dance, as the name implies it will be a dance. I realize that all of you are growing up and so I figured you should experience the wonders of romance as well, so feel free to bring a date be they from either inside or outside of the guild."

Wendy looked up at Natsu with a slight luminescent blush before he looked back over at her. Wendy instantly turned her head away and buried her hands in her face. "Hey uh, is something wrong Wendy?" Natsu asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Gray simply shook his head and sighed leaving Natsu to raise his finger in realization. "Gray, put some clothes on! You're scaring poor Wendy!"

"That's not it ya flame for brains!" Gray shouted at Natsu before their foreheads were smashed against one another's.

"You wanna go, pervy popsicle?!"

"Bring it, dragon breath."

"Not again," Lucy groaned in exhaustion.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as if he was proud of this daily occurrence.

"Focus!" Erza commanded as she pushed Natsu and Gray away from each other. "Now please what is the second event, Master?"

"Oh well that one..." A giddy grin suddenly formed on Makarov's face. "Is a surprise."

Suddenly everyone was filled to the brim with fear. "You know when he gets that kind of look on his face, it can't be good," Gray muttered, his black bangs shadowing his horrified face.

"I hope it's not a punishment game again..." Natsu mumbled while cradling his knees back and forth.

"I don't wanna play a punishment game," Wendy said with her legs shaking like jello.

"A real man, isn't afraid of some silly game," Elfman boasted with contradictory sweat running down every gland of his body.

"Anyway have fun kiddos!" Makarov gleefully skipped back inside the guild hall.

"Well, I don't know about Gramps' second event, but a dance could be nice." Gray was now leaning against a tree, still only in his boxers. "Although I have no idea who I'd go with..."

"Oh, Gray dear." Juvia stepped inside Gray's bubble of personal space with hearts forming in her eyes.

"Not happening." Gray instantly dodged Juvia's tackle resulting in her head smashing against the tree instead. Regardless, she had instantly managed to grasp onto his ankles as he shuddered. "Please take me home with you!"

"Get off of me!" Gray yelled out in frustration as he struggled to walk away with Juvia still on his ankles.

"So Erza, do you know who you're going to ask yet?"

"I don't believe that they would even be allowed in," Erza had a far off look in her eyes yet still wore a smile while she answered.

"But Master said we could bring people from outside the guild as well."

"Yes, indeed he did." Erza nodded clearly having already considered that factor. "And what about you Wendy? Have you decided who your partner shall be?"

Wendy pushed her fingers together while shifting her feet. "Well, sort of...I probably won't be able to ask him though."

Erza raised her eyebrows, "Why is that?"

"I just don't think I have the confidence for it," Wendy admitted, her eyes slowly traveling to the ground. "I'd probably back down at the last second."

"Nonsense," Erza neglected Wendy's words as she kneeled down to meet her at eye level. "You have grown immensely from the girl you were back when you were in Cait Shelter. I should know, I've seen your growth first hand. You even were equally matched with a god slayer. If you believe in yourself, there is no doubt in my mind you can do anything."

"Gee Erza thank you a lot," Wendy said with an ever growing smile.

"Don't thank me, I am simply telling you the truth." Erza stood back up and winked at Wendy. "Now go on and ask Natsu."

"You knew?!" Wendy asked in embarrassment.

"Of course, it was pretty obvious you had feelings for him since the beginning. And I know what it's like to hide your love."

Wendy looked over at Natsu again who had already started a confrontation with Gajeel. "I see..."

"Well we do have a while before the Fantasia Parade, so take your time. I'll be rooting for you." Erza hugged Wendy before she went on her way.

Natsu had finally stopped his fight with Gajeel in his hands as Gray walked over to him. "What? You want some?"

"Cool it fire head," Gray warned Natsu with twitching eyebrows. "This is important."

Nastu studied Gray's eyes closely before carelessly dropping Gajeel on the ground. "I'm listening."

"Damn it Salamander!" Gajeel yelled infuriated at Natsu who simply ignored his anger.

"Do you have anyone in mind for the dance?"

Natsu stared at Gray for a while before holding him a hand in front of his honorary brother's face. "I'll pass thanks. You strip to much for me."

"That's not what I meant you numskull!" Gray sighed doing his best to not get exhausted from Natsu being as clueless as usual. He turned his back to the fire dragon slayer. "I just don't want to end up picking someone you want to ask."

"Gray..." Natsu knew Gray really did care for him just as much he did Gray, so he wasn't surprised Gray did genuinely care about his feelings. What he was surprised about however, was how Gray actually admitted it to him.

"So who is it?" Gray asked, angling his head back just enough to be able to see Natsu's face out of the corner of his eye. "I know even you have to have feelings for somebody."

And the strange thing was, Natsu knew Gray was right. He felt like he actually really did have an interest in one of the girls at the guild, he truly felt as though he had actually been in love for a while now. But for some reason, he couldn't just figure out who these feelings were directed to. Natsu lowered his head, "I don't know..."

Gray turned all the way around and drew towards Natsu, "What you mean you don't know?!" He then noticed the fragile look in Natsu's eyes, a look he has rarely seen, but nonetheless he has seen it. And so he rested his hand on Natsu's shoulder and spoke softly, "Hey, it's okay man. I get it, you've never experienced romantic love before so it's only natural you would have a hard time distinguishing it from familial love."

"Thanks Gray."

Gray rubbed his hair and looked up at the sun setting into a deep maroon sky. "Alright, until you can figure out who it is you're in love with I won't ask anyone to the dance." Gray held out his fist and cocked his head to the side.

A grin slowly started to spread across Natsu's face before he bumped fists with Gray. "It's a deal!"

Wendy's eyes opened slowly as she awoke in her room. "I wasn't able to ask him yesterday," Wendy realized as she tugged on her pink sheets on the verge of tears.

"Patience child, I'm sure you will work up the nerve eventually," Carla assured her as she leaped off the bed.

"But what if I just keep backing out?"

"Instead of worrying about the if, you should be focusing on the now," Erza informed Wendy in a strict tone. "Keep wondering about what can happen and you'll only find yourself in a land full of disappointment."

"How did she get in here...?" Carla asked perplexed.

Erza however simply avoided the question as she went on, "Now Wendy, answer me this; do you love Natsu?"

Wendy quickly hid under her sheets and yelled albeit muffled, "Of course I do!"

"Well then you should know, how to get to him as quickly as possible."

"A fight..." Wendy instantly said as she rose out from under her covers.

"That is correct." Erza nodded in satisfaction. "He will fight anyone no matter who they are."

"So if I want to gain his undivided attention, I should challenge him," Wendy realized.

"Precisely, now come on. Let's go get some breakfast, I have a cake waiting for me."

"You're eating cake for breakfast?" Carla raised her eyebrows at Erza who sent a bone chilling glare back in response.

"Problem?"

Carla's eyes widened in horror before she cowered behind Wendy, "Not at all!"

"You should be a little more sensitive Carla," Wendy told her Exceed in a gentle voice.

Wendy and Carla walked into the guildhall with Erza as they were greeted by Gray. "Mornin'," Gray nodded towards the girls.

"Good morning Gray." Wendy waved politely before walking over to Gray. "So hey, have you seen Natsu yet?"

Gray shook his head. "Knowing that hot head, he's probably just sleeping or something.

"Oh, I see." Wendy lowered her head in disappointment.

"Don't fret Wendy, you know as well as I do Natsu is sure to come here eventually," Erza cheered Wendy up.

"Yeah, you're right."

Natsu walked in with Happy sitting atop his head, "Alright, first we get some grub and then we kick some butt! What do you say little buddy?"

"Aye sir." Happy raised his paw in excitement.

Natsu sat down next to Wendy causing her to shift in her seat a little. "Hey Wendy, did you just wake up too?"

Wendy nodded, "A little while ago yeah." She struggled to keep her gaze focused on Natsu as she spoke, "So um...I was wondering...Would you please fight me Natsu?"

Suddenly the entire guildhall went dead quiet causing Wendy to look around nervously and frantically bite her lips. But Natsu simply gave her a wide grin, "Sure Wendy, I'm always ready to throw down!"

"Yeah, but against Wendy of all people..." Gray remarked in confusion.

Erza pulled Gray to the side. "Shush this will be beneficial for both of them. You should pay close attention as well, Gray."

"Sure, whatever you say," Gray said sarcastically.

Natsu and Wendy stood in the yard outside the guild as everyone gathered around them in a circle. "So Natsu is really going to fight Wendy?" Mira asked smiling while her hand stuck to her cheek. "Oh dear..."

"A real man doesn't back down from any challenge," Elfman roared with pride nearly bursting everyone's eardrums much to their apparent dismay.

"I don't know if I'd call beating up on a little girl manly," Macao chimed in biting his lips. "It definitely takes balls though."

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya just cause you're younger, kay Wendy?"

Wendy felt her muscles tense up and gulped. "I wouldn't have it any other way Natsu!"

Natsu grinned feeling his adrenaline already burning as hot as his flames igniting around his fists. "Great, I'm already getting fired up!"

Natsu shot off his feet and leaped into the air. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" His flames took the shape of giant wings as they came crashing down at Wendy.

Wendy quickly inhaled sucking in as much as air as possible. "Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy released a massive blast of wind from her mouth dispersing the flames. Natsu came in their place, lighting his knee on fire.

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

"Sky Dragon Claw." A heap of air surrounded Wendy's legs as they met with Natsu's knee.

Both of the dragons slayers flipped away from each other. Natsu smirked while wiping his lip, "Man, I didn't imagine I'd have this much fun fighting you. You're amazing Wendy."

Wendy felt her chest heat up as her face flushed red. "You really mean it, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded with a bright cheery smile. "Yeah, you're one hell of a girl. I'm loving this fight!"

Wendy suddenly felt as if she was as light as a feather. Her mind was clear as a blue sky and she focused on Natsu's beady black eyes. He was impressed by her fighting...he had called her amazing because of it. She had to keep going, she had to give it her all so that he would be even more impressed with her.

Natsu charged towards Wendy leaving a trail of fire behind him. "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu struck Wendy with his flaming elbow.

Wendy quickly covered and dashed for Natsu. "Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!" She swung her hand at Natsu as sharp winds cut through his skin. Natsu breathed in heavily as Wendy did the same.

"Fire Dragon..."

"Sky Dragon..."

"Roar!" They both shouted out in unison as massive blasts of fire and wind collided from their mouths. Natsu brought both his arms around him in a circle as flames followed. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Lotus Flame Blade!"

A whirlwind of fire consumed Wendy before knocking her off her feet. Sparks of fire burned around her. Natsu's jaw dropped as he saw Wendy get up, her face covered in wounds. Her right eye twitching and her white dress now a tattered mess. His heart twisted and turned just looking at Wendy like that. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

She wasn't so beat up that she was going to die. Natsu always makes sure to never actually hurt any of his friends that badly in their little fights, not even Gray or Gajeel. Wendy's wounds were ones anyone would expect to receive in a fight between Wizards...yet Natsu couldn't even stand to see her hurt a little bit.

He took a couple of steps back and rubbed his neck. "Hey uh, Wendy. We can stop now if you want.

Wendy instantly shook her head. "No way, Natsu, we have to keep going." Wendy looked Natsu directly in the eyes thrusting out her small chest causing Natsu to distance himself even further. She couldn't stop now, Natsu was acknowledging her strength, she had to push herself past her limits and show him how powerful she could be. She felt her pulse race with excitement at the thought of Natsu praising her even more. If she were to keep this up, surely he would fall in love with her.

Wendy bendednher knees and bounced forward using a gust of wind as a boost. She delivered a rapid series of blows as Natsu brought out his forearms and swerved from left to right. Wendy brought her arms around in a circle as billows of wind surrounded her and Natsu. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill!"

All of the air focused in on Natsu flipping him through the sky. He quickly recovered however and managed to catch his fall. He ran for Wendy with a blazing knuckle. "Fire Dragon..."

Wendy gathered as much wind as possible swirling around her hands before Natsu got a good look at her face. Suddenly his flames dissolved and Wendy blinked in confusion. "Natsu...? Are you okay?!" The sky dragon slayer asked before tripping onto Natsu.

Natsu felt his heart beat rapidly as Wendy's little chest was pressed against his rock solid abs. He looked deep into her pretty brown eyes sparkling like gems and gulped. He parted his lips as his heart pounded and pounded relentlessly. Her face just being an inch away from his, her lips being so incredibly close, their bodies practically merged...all of it was enough to make Natsu finally realize...he was in love with Wendy.


	2. Sparks of Fire and Wind

Natsu's heart beat rapidly as he stared at Wendy's face just an inch away from his. Just the sensation of her smooth skin on his was enough to overcome Natsu with a blissful feeling of warmth. He wanted to lay there with Wendy on top of him for as long as possible. He slowly lifted his arms up wishing to embrace the young bluenette. He stopped just short of lifting them off the grass however. Why did he stop? Natsu was never one to hesitate, yet he found himself backing down now more than ever. Wendy was the first girl to ever make Natsu feel this way. So then, was this what love was?

Wendy looked deep into Natsu's eyes as her sky blue hair dangled over his face. He looked even more handsome up close, his cheeky features shone through as Wendy marveled in awe.

"They're in love~" Happy giggled flying overhead the dragon slayers.

And that was all it took for Wendy to suddenly become aware of her surroundings again. Her face flushed as pink as Natsu's hair. She quickly jumped off him, clasping her hands over her mouth. "S-Sorry!" she stammered bowing a ridiculous number of times. Her eyes darted back and forth around the circle of her guild mates hoping they hadn't noticed her feelings for the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu rose to his feet still remembering the warmth of Wendy's body on his. He wanted to do that with her again, but now he found it difficult just to make eye contact with her. He made his way over to Gray who had just threw off his white coat, bearing his bare torso for the guild to see.

"Hey Gray..." Natsu rubbed his arm up and down. "Can you come to my house later? I have something I need to tell you."

"I was just about to go on a job..." Gray paused when he saw Natsu start to lower his head. "Sure man, I can take a job some other time."

"Thanks Gray, you're the best!" Natsu gave the Ice Wizard a wide toothed grin before quickly crossing his arms and notching his head up. "I mean whatever."

Gray simply smirked and slapped Natsu on the shoulder. "I'll let you have it this time. Since it's your special day, dragon boy."

Later on Gray kept his promise and arrived in Natsu's house laden with months old food and a bunch of objects Gray couldn't identify nor wanted to. "Yo Natsu, I'm here," Gray called for his messy friend as he pinched his nose to stifle the stench of rotten milk and who knows what else.

After a minute or so going by with no response Gray took it upon himself to trek forward into the wild safari that was Natsu's home. "Ow!" A loud and brash voice came out from under Gray's sneakers. "Watch where you're walking man!"

"Why don't you watch where you're sleeping?!"

"It's my house!" Natsu protested as he flipped up in an instant. He raised his fists ready to go anytime but Gray simply sighed and pulled Natsu's fists down.

"Not now. What was the thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right..." Natsu felt his stomach rumble before he let out a laugh. "I forgot."

"Don't play that game with me." Gray glared unamused at Natsu's antics. "I've known you for years. You wouldn't have asked me to come here if it was something so easily forgotten."

Natsu fidgeted in place, curling his fingers. "Alright Gray, you're right." 

Suddenly Happy woke up rubbing his eyes and yawned. "Gray's here? What's going on?" Happy looked at the surprisingly timid Natsu and back at the stern looking Gray. "Should I leave?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, it's okay. You should know this too little buddy." Happy tilted his head in confusion but then just nodded. "Aye sir!"

Natsu inhaled even deeper than when he would do an all out fire dragon roar. And then he blurted out, "I'm in love with Wendy!"

A satisfied smile was brought to Gray's features in less than a second. "So then, you've finally figured it out, huh? I'm glad, Natsu."

Happy's mouth dropped to exaggerated proportions as he hovered in front of his best friend. "So you really were in love with Wendy?!"

"I am in love with her," Natsu corrected the blue exceed.

"Well, I'll be rooting for you," Gray informed Natsu as the two bumped fists with identical grins.

"I appreciate it buddy."

Gray then looked at his half naked body and his eyebrows twitched before he fell to his knees like a defeated man. "Where are my clothes...?" And all it took were his eyes landing on the smoldering pile of garbage spread across Natsu's floor and Gray had his answer. "Damn it..."

Wendy walked into Ezra's room while kicking her feet against one another with Carla in her arms, "Good evening Erza."

"Good evening, what brings you here so late?" Erza asked as she was admiring her props and costumes.

"I was wondering if you could help me again?"

With Natsu you mean?"

"Yes, that's right!" Wendy brought her fists to her chest. "When I fought Natsu, he complimented my power. I want to keep impressing Natsu and then maybe he'll fall in love with me!"

Erza raised her eyebrows before throwing a prince outfit over her armor. "So you came here for me to give you another idea?"

"Yes, I think Natsu doesn't want to fight anymore since he ended our last one early..."

Erza clicked her tongue as she waved her finger at Wendy. "I can only help you so much you know. If I were to give you advice about Natsu all the time, what would be the point? What if you got married, should I live with you guys then so that I could help you whenever you were unsure about something?" Erza patted Wendy on the head, "You love Natsu, you should know what to do. You know him just as well as I do."

"She is right you know, Wendy," Carla agreed with Erza while looking up at her owner.

Wendy brought her hand to her dancing heart as she thought about that dashing dragon slayer, "Yeah...I know Natsu. I'll come up with something all on my own!"

Natsu walked into the guildhall and his heart skipped as he instantly gazed upon Wendy enjoying her afternoon meal. He stared at the dazzlingly beautiful girl dressed in a red and white shirt and black skirt, her hair let loose flowing from her back. Just looking at her brought a huge smile to Natsu's face and he couldn't bring himself to look away from that incredible sight...until Wendy noticed him. He rapidly turned his head pretending to be examining the request board eleven feet away instead.

Gajeel looked down at Natsu and scoffed, "You have to walk over there to get a job, Salamnder."

"I know that, you big piece of scrap metal!" Natsu retorted on instinct before walking in the opposite direction.

"It's over there ya numskull!"

Natsu went to get some lunch of his own before sitting at the table across from Wendy. He gripped onto his knee as he stuck his fork into his lunch. This was killing him, he had no problem eating with Wendy before. She was around him practically all the time since she joined the guild. And yet...now all of a sudden he felt like a kitten in a lion den. He bounced his legs against each other as he feigned ridiculous interest in his food, taking a peek at Wendy every now and again.

Wendy walked over to Natsu as he pretended not to notice, but his heart fluttered with every step she drew nearer towards him. "Good afternoon, Natsu," Wendy greeted the pink haired boy with a radiant smile.

"Oh hey Wendy!" Natsu's voice squeaked and he turned his head hoping to keep his luminescent blush concealed.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Wendy asked in a sweet voice which caused a warm shiver to run over Natsu's neck.

Natsu swallowed his saliva and wiped his mouth. "Uh yeah, sure." He wanted to face palm after saying that...Uh yeah sure? Was that really the best he could do? He was for sure he wasn't doing himself any favors. But with Wendy being so close to him, his mind drifted away into the land of her distracting fresh scent of clean air.

Her legs were oh so close to his, Natsu had to put as much determination as he had in any fight just to resist the urge to scoot closer to her. Yet he still slowly parted his legs as they neared Wendy's.

"Hey Natsu..." Wendy started as she bit her lip. "I was wondering if you'd like to go training with me?" She knew Natsu loved the idea of fighting and was always wanting to get stronger. And even though she didn't share his enthusiasm for the sport of hurting others, she knew this was the best way to spend time with him along with eating. Not to mention that feeling she had when Natsu had praised her abilities was the happiest moment in her life and she so desperately wanted that feeling back.

Natsu however scratched his neck as he remembered how he felt when he saw Wendy injured because of him. "I..." But as he looked into those big brown bulging eyes of hers, he just knew he wouldn't be able to stand sending them on the brink of tears. "I would love that Wendy. Just no sparring, okay?"

Wendy blinked and tilted her head. "Huh? Why not?"

Natsu ran his hand through his hair and gave off a rigid shrug. "I don't know, I just think it would be better if we focused on improving our skills outside of a fight." Natsu rarely ever questioned if what he said made sense but he figured there was a first time for everything.

Even so, Wendy simply smiled and gave an understanding nod. "Oh, I see."

Natsu and Wendy arrived at the beach by Akane Resort ready to get some training. Although unaware that the other had the same hidden desire of doing this more to get closer to each other rather than getting stronger.

"Natsu, can you show me how do your roar?" Wendy asked twiddling her little fingers. "In detail?"

Natsu nodded dumbfounded as he had been distracted by how cute Wendy looked in her green and white checkered swimsuit with her hair pulled up into twintails. "Yeah, of course." Natsu walked towards the ocean feeling as if he had become weightless all of a sudden. "First I take a deep breath," Natsu said as he completed the action. "And then I summon all of my magic from my stomach, focusing hard on whatever I'm feeling at the time." Natsu's words were muffled due to him holding his breath but Wendy could still understand most of what he was saying.

"And then I picture myself as a dragon and release!" Natsu let out a massive burst of fire over the ocean.

Wendy clapped her hands by her head and sighed dreamily, "Wow Natsu, that was amazing!"

Wendy's compliment summoned a blush to Natsu's face as he scratched his cheek. He suddenly found himself failing to make eye contact with the small dragon slayer again. Natsu shook his head at himself. What was he doing? He couldn't stand being this bashful all of a sudden. When he wanted something he went after it, that's always been the Natsu way. Hesitation had no place in his mind. Besides Wendy had said he was amazing, so maybe it was possible she was interested in him as well. Even though one compliment wasn't a lot to go off of, Natsu was sick of waiting. If there was any chance she returned his love for her, he wanted to know, he needed to know. Steeling his nerves, Natsu straightened his back and walked towards Wendy.

"Alright, now you try," Natsu said warmly as he wrapped his arms around her. Wendy's face was red as an apple as she felt Natsu's skin pressed so tightly against hers. His fairy large hand over her stomach caused steam to practically emanate from her head. "Go on and take a deep breath." Wendy did as instructed and inhaled even more than she would normally. "Now summon your magic from within your belly. And then...release it like a true dragon!"

Wendy let out the biggest wave of wind she ever had over the ocean and turned around to face Natsu with sparkling eyes. She threw herself onto him, kicking her leg up with a bright smile.

Natsu looked down at Wendy as she buried her face in his chest sending warm tingles up his spine. He hadn't felt like this since back when Wendy had hugged him after the Nirvana incident, and now he knew why. Wendy let go of Natsu bringing a frown to his face but it quickly returned to a smile as he watched Wendy jump in glee.

"I did it! Thank you, Natsu, you're the best." Wendy started running around spinning before her foot met with a pebble in the sand. The young girl nearly fell flat on her face but instead she landed in muscular arms.

"Got'cha," Natsu sighed in relief before he realized Wendy's face was only inches away from his again. It was just like before...He had his arms wrapped around her body with their skin touching so deeply, her eyes piercing right through his with her beautiful complexion backing it up. He licked his lips wondering if they had dried as Wendy continued to stare at Natsu with a face full of expectations.

Her lips being so incredibly close to his Natsu couldn't resist the temptation and leaned in closer to her. He puckered his own as his grip around her tightened bringing their bodies even closer together until there wasn't an ounce of space left in between them. Natsu brushed Wendy's bangs out of the way so they could touch foreheads while looking deeply into one another's expectant eyes. Wendy puckered her lips signaling to Natsu she shared his love for her. Natsu felt his heart explode with joy as it thumped against his chest. Finally...he was glad he had gotten rid of that pesky little obstacle known as hesitation. And now he could finally start his relationship with Wendy. He placed his lips over hers as his tastebuds melted with the taste of sweet honey. Neither Natsu nor Wendy wanted this lovely moment to stop. Both of them wanted to bask in each other's soft loving lips forever. A true love was about to begin.


	3. Night at the Akane Resort

Natsu and Wendy continued to suck on each other's lips as the overcast sun darkened leaving a large shadow over the two. Natsu pulled away and inhaled for a quick second as Wendy cocked her head slightly, "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Need...air..." Natsu answered still trying to regain his breath.

Wendy put a finger to her lips and winked, "I can give you that easily. I'm a Sky Dragon, remember?"

And before Natsu could respond, Wendy had grabbed his back and reeled him back into another passionate kiss, the sound of their lips smacking as they moaned in pleasure might've been heard had anyone else been near them at the time.

Natsu felt as if he was floating peacefully in the sky as the lengthy kiss continued. Wendy ran her cool hand down Natsu's cheek to his neck causing it to tingle a little bit. Before he lost his breath again, he felt air feel his lungs. The dragon slayer duo closed their eyes savoring this moment they have dreamt of for so long. Wendy slowly lifted her lips off of Natsu's and stared at him, her gleaming eyes complimenting a giddy grin.

Natsu's jaw dropped in amazement at how confident and bold Wendy had just been. Combine that with the immense pleasure her lips had given him and he found himself staring at her bright face, completely enamored and speechless.

Wendy's face progressively became flustered as she twirled a strand of her hair around, "Natsu...what's wrong? Do you.." She turned her head around to avoid eye contact with Natsu and attempt to make the question less awkward, "Do you not like me?"

Suddenly Natsu had thrown both his arms around Wendy and brought her closer to him, holding the small girl as tightly as possible. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, that's not it. I..." Natsu felt his heart pound against his chest with duck ferocity it might as well have been a hammer. His knees became liked melted jelly as he ran his hand down the back of Wendy's blue haired head. "I...I love you Wendy."

Just saying that seemed to have summoned a quick gust of wind blowing their hair around as Wendy's eyes filled up with warm liquid, "Really, you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie, Wendy," Natsu said deeply and softly, complete sincerity coating his voice. "Not to you."

"I love you too, Natsu," Wendy beamed as tears fell from her eyes. And then as if to signal something, the sun had set and a dark sky with a full moon had come in it's place.

Wendy and Natsu went inside for dinner where Happy and Carla joined them. Wendy was humming while swinging her legs back and forth. Natsu simply watched her with a smile.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood," Carla observed with a surprisingly mischievous smirk as she watched Wendy. "Something happened between you and the fire breather, I assume?"

Wendy nodded delightedly, "Mhmmmm."

Carla turned towards Wendy and held up her paw, "Well, come on and tell us? It's not like Happy and I don't know."

"Happy knows?" Wendy shouted out so loud she managed to draw the attention of the rest of the room. She lowered her head and clasped her hands in between her legs, squirming her shoulders around. "Oops..."

"Of course he knows, child. It was pretty obvious if you want me to be entirely honest," Carla informed Wendy matter of factly.

Happy nodded as he stuffed some fish in his mouth, "Yeah, I could see it from a mile away!"

"You only knew it because I told you," Natsu gave Happy a stern look before drool seeped from his lips as s plate of steak was placed before him.

"Here is your meal," the male waiter said as he gave Wendy her bowl of soup and Happy his fish. "Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. I hope you enjoy your meal."

Wendy picked up her spoon preparing to dip into her soup but suddenly came to a halt. "Aren't you gonna eat anything Carla?"

"No, I'll be fine. I had a late lunch," Carla admitted.

"Are you sure? I'll share some of my soup with you if you want." Natsu stared at Wendy with a surprisingly simple smile on his face. Wendy's shoulders tightened up as she noticed Natsu staring intently and calmly at her, "What is it, Natsu?" Her hand grazes across her cheek, "Do I have something on my face?"

Natsu shook his head, chuckling slightly, "No silly, I just...am really impressed by how kind you always are."

Wendy's face lit up as she tugged on her dark skirt, "It's nothing all that special really. You're just as kind as I am."

"Hey Natsu, will you share your food with me?" Happy asked with s mischievous smirk planted on his shadowing face."

"No way man, you like fish." Natsu pushes his plate away from Happy as the blue Exceed attempted to steal the meat. "Hey quit it, hands off greedy!"

"Oh, I'm the greedy one, am I? You're the one hogging his food all for himself! »

"Yeah, because it's my food!" Natsu pusher his hand into Happy's face and Happy waved his paws around in response. "You've got your own!"

"Well maybe I wanna try something different and expand my horizons? Didn't think of that, did ya?"

"Oh, bull crap!"

Wendy giggled watching Natsu fight with Happy before she decided to begin eating her soup. She took a small portion into her spoon and directed it to her mouth.

"So sour..." Wendy's lips puckered as she collapsed onto the table.

"WENDY!" Natsu screamed out so loud it bounced off the walls.

"Hey shut it, pinky!"

"My friend just fell face first into the table!" Flame ignited around Natsu's fist. "Do I have to burn some sense into ya, huh?!"

"Now is hardly the time to be so rambunctious," Carla sighed at Natsu's actions and received an unexpected response.

Natsu's flames dissipated as he walked over to Wendy, "You're right." He carefully picked Wendy up and placed her on his back letting both of her arms dangle around his chest. "Let's take her back to the room."

Once they made it back to the room, Natsu set Wendy down gently on the simple white bed. "Happy, Carla, you guys go and finish eating." He fights into his pocket and handed some jewel to Happy, "I'm sure this should be enough."

"It's nice how much you care about Wendy, Natsu," Happy started as he threw the jewel into his green sack. "But aren't you taking this a little too seriously...? She just ate some sour soup."

"Either way, it knocked her out," Natsu answered in a low soft spoken voice. "I want to make sure nothing will happen to her until she wakes up."

"Come on Happy, let's get going already," Carla dragged Happy out of the room as pupils shifted into hearts."

"Wendy..." Natsu pulled up the sheets over all the way up to her chin. He stared at her sleeping face with dreamy eyes, "You even so cute when you sleep. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you are."

"Love Natsu..." Wendy breathed quietly in her slumber. "I love you so much, Natsu..."

Natsu's gut felt as if a sun had formed inside it as it showered his insides with soothing warmth. He got into the bed with Wendy and rested his arm behind her back bring her closer to his body. Cuddling with the blue haired dragon slayer, he fell asleep along with her.

Natsu woke up to Wendy's sleeping face only an inch away from his. He blushed having forgotten he fell asleep with her. He brushed a bang covering her eye away before her eyes slowly started to open.

"Huh, Natsu?" Still half-asleep Wendy had taken a while to realize what had happened. Once she finally did, her face was so hot, it might as well have been on fire. "When did you get here?!When did I get here?!" Wendy realized she had automatically separated herself from Natsu without thinking. She dipped her chin down wishing she hadn't done that.

"You passed out after eating your soup," Natsu answered sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Oh, that's right I ordered vegetable soup because I heard it was really sour," Wendy grimaced as just remembering the taste of that detestable soup caused her stomach to start rumbling.

"Why would you do that? You know you don't like sour things."

"I know, but I wanted to try it," Wendy twirled a strand of her hair around. "I wanted to see if I had changed at all, but I guess not."

Natsu shook his head before pulling Wendy against his shoulder, "That's not true, you have changed a lot. You're becoming more and more mature every day, Wendy."

Wendy eyes filled with hope as she pressed her shoulder against Natsu's, "You really mean it?"

He stroke her long hair gently with an equally gentle voice, "Of course I do. You're amazing in every way, Wendy."

Wendy twiddled her fingers, "I don't know about all that."

"It's true, Wendy." Natsu looked up at the ceiling before a thought occurred to him. "So the..."

Suddenly Happy barged in, "Natsu! Wendy! We have to go now!" Carla followed him folding her arms.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Happy, "We were in the middle of something."

"You can do it later! We have to get back to the guild now!" Happy chopped down on his paw frantically.

"Why does it have to be now?"

"Because it was Erza's orders!"

Natsu gulped as he felt a bulge in his throat, "Did you say...Erza?" Happy simply gave a quick nod while sweat ran down Natsu's forehead. He interlocked fingers with Wendy and started running off, "Come on, we've gotta get back to the guild quickly, Wendy!"

Natsu and Wendy walked into the guildhall, their hands still tightly intertwined. Wendy looked down noticing this as her cheeks flushed red. "Hey everyone, we're back!" Natsu announced his and Wendy's presence with a boisterous shout. As all of their guild makes heads turned a resounding gasp filled the hall. Natsu blinked in a perplexed fashion, "Why are you all staring at us like that?"

Gray slammed his palm into his face, "How can you still be that clueless? Look at what you're doing, flameskull!"

Natsu looked down finally realizing he was still holding Wendy's hand in his own. A faint blush crossed his face as he found himself staring at Wendy with her bashful smile. Gajeel scoffed down a frying pan, "Salamander is blushing...?" He quickly swallowed the kitchen appliance whole as he turned his body all the way around, watching the occurrence with a mischievous smirk on his face. Heh heh."

Erza nodded with her arms folded, a satisfied grin crossing over her features, "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Mira walked up to the two dragon slayers and sighed dreamily as she clasped her hands over her cheeks, "Aw, that's so sweet. So are you two a couple now?"

Natsu suddenly felt like his whole body rose in temperature. He scratched his cheek a couple of times before finding a blank spot in the room to focus his gaze, "Well uh..." He heaved a heavy internal sigh. Why was this happening again? He had thought he had kicked his newfound nervousness to the curb. But yet here it was again just like a buzzing fly and equally as pestering...He wondered was this a natural feeling for anyone who was in love.

"We're going to talk about it," Wendy spoke softly as she found herself leaning against Natsu's shoulder."

"Ooooh, can I watch," Mira asked in excitement, her eyes bubbling up with intense curiosity.

"Sorry Mira..." Wendy gave her a friendly smile as she rejected Mira's strange proposal.

"Good, it seems everyone is here," Makarov appeared in the middle of the guildhall as he walked up to the stage in the back. "I hope you are all prepared...because for the next couple of days, we will be going camping!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "But why camping?"

A sharp flint formed in the corner of Erza's eyes as she chuckled with the utmost confidence in her answer, "It is to test our skills of survival of course. As Wizards we must always be prepared to face harsh scenarios. Isn't that right Master?"

"Eh?" Makarov stared blankly at Erza for a second before suddenly jerking his arm up, "Oh yes, of course! To test your strength and abilities as wizards! Indeed that is why we are going camping!"

Suddenly Jason ran into the guildhall screaming his lungs off, "Makarov! You forgot to take the Sorcerer Weekly camera with you for your photos!" He handed Makarov a simple black camera with the words Sorcerer Weekly inscribed on it. "We can't pay you if you don't use it. "

Can't wait to see what they'll look like! I'm sure they'll be so COOL!" Jason ran off in a flash as everyone sweat dropped and collectively sighed.

"He's doing this for the money..." Gray realized as he glared at Makarov."

"Should've figured as much," Cana said before chugging down a barrel of alcohol.

Makarov whistled innocently before merrily skipping along. "Master..." Mira leered at him behind as he was stopped in his tracks just from her look alone. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Who? Me?"

Wendy turned to Natsu and held his hands in hers. She looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with expectations, "Natsu..."

Natsu felt elevated as he gazed upon Wendy's face, her eyes locked into his without even a slight waver, "Yes, Wendy?"

"Let's go talk now."


	4. Natsu Pops the Question

Wendy leads Natsu into her room and they both sit down on her fluffy teal colored bed. Wendy rested her hands on her knees while Natsu's eyes darted all around the room. He took a deep breath before finally managing to relax his gaze on Wendy, "So..."

Wendy's face immediately turned pink as her grip on her knees tightened, "Um right. So about what happened yesterday..."

Natsu's face mirrored Wendy's as he remembered their intense make out session at the beach. Now just looking at her small and beautiful face made his heart flutter and his legs shake. He itched his cheek, a bashful look plastered on his face. "Right…what we did yesterday."

"So…" Wendy clasped her thighs together as her knees buckled up. She slowly looked up at Natsu's face and forced the words she wanted to say to come out. "W-when we k-kissed…" After just saying those few words, her face lit up as red as a firetruck.

Natsu took a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. That's right, he needed to do this. He needed to fight against this feeling so that he could tell Wendy what he needed to. But this thing that he was feeling…this intense pressure beating against his chest and causing his stomach to feel so queasy…Fighting against that was definitely the toughest fight Natsu has ever had in his life. Even so…even so, he needed to treat it as such. He needed to put a fire in his belly. For that was the only way, for him to be with Wendy.

Coming to terms with those thoughts, Natsu faced Wendy with a dead serious expression. "Wendy," he said her name in a confident voice as he looked directly at her.

"Huh?" Wendy was taken a back for a bit before she managed to look Natsu in the eyes as well. "Y-yeah? W-what is it, Natsu?" Her voice was rife with expectations as she continued staring on at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

And at those words, a bright smile crossed over Wendy's features. Those were the exact words that she had wanted to hear for oh so long. Ever since she had met Natsu, she had felt an incredible attraction and attachment to him. She had always wanted to hear those words from his mouth, but she never thought that it would actually come to fruition. But now that it finally has, she felt like her insides were about to burst with joy. She couldn't be any happier than she was right now. Now that her dream has finally come true.

And so, she nodded, cheerfully wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. "Oh Natsu…of course I will!" Tears streamed down her face as she happily buried it in Natsu's chest.

"WENDY?! What happened?! Why are you crying?" Natsu shouted out frantically. "You're not hurt are you?!"

Wendy just shook her head, "No silly, I'm just so happy…I never thought I'd get this chance."

A relieved smile came to Natsu's face. "Neither did I." He wrapped his arms around her small back and ran his hand through her long blue hair. It's warm smell trickling up his nose sent Natsu into a dream-like daze. The scent of the girl he loved being so close to him made him feel like he was on cloud nine as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Why not? I've always loved you, Natsu."

"I see, that makes me really happy. Because I'm the same way. I've always loved you too, Wendy." He pulled her closer to him until their noses were just slightly touching. "But I didn't realize it until recently. I didn't understand the difference between familial love and romantic love. Heck, I didn't even understand that there were different types of love until we had our match. But then I realized that the love I feel for you is different than the love I feel for Gray, Erza, Lucy, and the rest of the guild."

Wendy just listened closely to Natsu's words as he went on. "That's why I was never able to notice your feelings until these past couple of days. I'm sorry, Wendy."

"There's no reason for you to apologize. I don't blame you for not noticing how I felt about you. I'm just glad that we can finally be a couple now."

"Wendy…" Natsu uttered the name of the gorgeous girl in front of him in awe. Then, a wide smile crossed over his face. "You're always so kind and caring."

Wendy's cheeks flushed red a little bit as she twirled a strand of her hair around. "It's nothing all that special really."

"But it is," the fire dragon slayer stated with certainty. "And you're so modest and polite too…"

"I'm just being myself though…"

"That's why…" Natsu slowly leaned in closer to Wendy as she puckered her lips. "You're so beautiful."

And with that, the two dragon slayer's lips met in a passionate embrace. Natsu and Wendy both pulled each other closer until their bodies were pressed up against one another as well.

"Mmmm N-Natsu…"

"Mnmmm, Wendy…"

The sound of their lips smacking against each other filled the room as they both moaned in pleasure. Again, Natsu ran his hand through Wendy's long silky hair. She loved feeling the touch of Natsu's rough yet gentle hand as he carefully caressed her locks. Just that feeling of the man she fell in love with touching her hair so gently and kindly while his lips were pressed against hers made Wendy feel elevated.

"Mmmm, Natsu…mnmmmhn…I love you."

"Mnmmmm…I love you…mmmmm….too, Wendy."

"Mwah." They slowly separated their lips and just stared adoringly into the other's eyes.

"Wow, that was amazing," Wendy said as she traced a finger over her lips, still feeling the sensation of Natsu's taste on her mouth. "Natsu, can we stay together forever?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What kind of question is that? Of course we can. I only want to be with you, Wendy. Now and forever."

Wendy felt as if her heart had just done a somersault and then nodded joyfully. "Yeah, now and forever."

And then, they both fell down on the bed. Wendy lied on top of Natsu's chest as he rested his arm over her waist. Feeling each other's warmth the new couple couldn't help but form blissful smiles as they closed their eyes. Their peaceful sleep breathing had given life to a calm and serene atmosphere in Wendy's room. Nothing sexual of nature had happened, it was simply a boyfriend and girlfriend sleeping together. Yet that was all it took to make them feel overjoyed. Just laying there in bed together and falling asleep with the love of their life next to them was enough to make the young couple happy.

The sun rose and Wendy was the first to wake up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she slowly lifted her head off of Natsu's chest. She stared at the pink haired wizard dreamily, patiently waiting for him to wake up.

Soon enough, Natsu had opened his eyes as well. When he saw Wendy, a cheery smile instantly came to his face.

"Good morning, Natsu." She greeted her boyfriend with a sugary sweet voice that was like music to Natsu's ears.

"Mornin' Wendy."

"Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Hell yeah I do," Natsu said in excitement. "You know I'm always down for some grub!"

Wendy giggled at Natsu's remark. She loved that side of him too, always energetic, always enjoying the simple things in life…No matter what, she couldn't help but think that Natsu was just perfect in every way. "Kay, let's get going then."

Wendy got off the bed as did Natsu and then locked hands, intertwining their fingers. They walked into the guildhall and over to the counter that Mira was manning. "My oh my," the white haired woman said as her eyes landed on the young couple's hands. "So, I guess it's official now, right?"

Natsu nodded, "That's right. Wendy is my girlfriend now." He proudly leaned in closer to Wendy while she wore an embarrassed smile. He glared at all the other guys in the guild. "You guys hear that? I'd better not see any of you trying to make a move on her!"

"No one even said they would, pinky!" Elfman loudly protested.

"And I'm saying no one better try and say that!"

"And I'm saying no one will!"

"You wanna go?!" Natsu shouted out, fire spewing from his mouth.

"Bring it on! I'm ready to take you on anytime, little punk!"

"Natsu, just try to calm down, okay?" Wendy whispered into his ear. "We're going to be going camping soon, so we can't leave the guild a mess."

Natsu sighed as he relaxed his shoulders, "I guess you're right…"

"Did…Natsu just back down from a fight?" Max questioned, a perplexed look coating his face.

"Guess having a girlfriend can really make a world of difference…" Warren mulled over the thought before tears started flowing down his cheeks. "When will I get one, damn it?! It's just…not fair!"

"Hey, cut it out man! I'm the one who has to mop up your tears!"

"I-I can't help it you jerk!"

"Anyway," Mira started as she turned to face Natsu and Wendy. "What would you two like for breakfast?"

Natsu looked down at Wendy and she smiled in return. "It's okay, Natsu. You can pick."

"Really? Man, you're the greatest, Wendy! I'd like eleven plates of chocolate chip pancakes please!"

Mira chuckled a little at that request that would be outrageous for anyone else, but perfectly normal for Natsu. "Eleven plates of chocolate chip pancakes coming right up."

"Come on Wendy, let's go sit down." Still walking hand-in-hand, they made their way over to one of the tables where Gray and Erza were sitting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natsu waved at his two friends as he and Wendy sat down.

"Nothin' much," Gray said, spreading his legs out for all of the guild to see his dark boxers. "Looks like a lot happened for the two of you last night though."

Erza nodded in agreement as she set down her glass of water. "Indeed. Care to share the details?"

Natsu and Wendy both looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then nodded. Erza, you've been a big help to me," Wendy said with gratitude.

"And Gray, you've been a halfway decent help to me as well."

Wendy lightly pulled on Natsu's sleeve, "Natsu…"

Natsu sighed, "Fine~ You've been a big help to me as well. Pervy popsicle."

Gray's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Thanks man, appreciate it."

Wendy continued on, "So, as thanks, we'll tell you."

"Last night, I mustered up all my courage and finally asked Wendy to be my girlfriend."

"I said yes and then we kissed for a while." Wendy's face went bright red as she realized what she was saying. Smoke emanated for her ears as she squirmed her shoulders around. We promised each other that we'd stay together forever."

Happy and Carla came flying over to the four. "Wendy, there you are," Carla sighed in relief. "Goodness child, I was looking all over for you. I assume you spent the night with Natsu, then?"

Happy put his paws up to his mouth in an attempt to hide his mischievous smile, "Did anything juicy happen while we were gone?"

"A-And then we s-slept together…"

Carla's face immediately went pale and then her wings vanished as she fell to the floor with a thud. The rest of the guild all turned their heads to the table that Wendy and Natsu were sitting at.

"So, you guys did the naughty after all?!" Happy yelled out in surprise.

"We did not!" Wendy protested with a face that she felt was practically on fire.

Then, Makarov entered the room, much to Wendy's relief. "Alright kids, get your butts in gear. Because it's time…to go camping!"


	5. The Fairies Go Camping! (Part 1)

Natsu sat on the train, his cheeks bloated up as he hunched over in agony. He anxiously awaited for this horrible torture he was being forced to endure to end already. His stomach roared out in anger, threatening to throw up some less than desirable fluid out of Natsu's mouth. He was in such anguish that not even his beloved girlfriend kindly and gently patting his back could lift his mood. Though, he appreciated the effort nonetheless.

"I want off this death trap already," Natsu moaned.

Gray let out an audible sigh, "Here we go again."

"I can't help it!" Natsu protested in anger as he rose his fist at Gray. His robust didn't last long however, as in the next second he was back to trying his hardest to keep his lunch inside his body.

"Whatever," Gray shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "Just make sure to stay away from my shoes this time."

"Jerk." That was the only comeback Natsu could muster as he continued hunching over, waiting in desperation for this ride to finally come to an end.

In the seat behind them Happy leaned towards Carla, "So~"

Carla cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, "So what?"

"Since Natsu and Wendy have finally hooked up, I was thinking that maybe you and I…" Happy nudged her shoulder to let his body language finish the sentence for him.

A faint blush crossed over Carla's cheeks before she simply turned her head away, "What makes you think that just because Wendy and Natsu started dating that we should do the same?"

Happy's smile slowly transitioned into a frown as his shoulders slumped down, "I just thought that it'd be fun since we're their best friends and all."

Carla kept her head turned away from Happy. "That is quite a silly reason."

"You're right…I'm sorry, Carla." And with that, Happy flew over to Gray and landed on his lap.

"Hey, watch it cat," Gray said in irritable voice.

"Quiet Gray, I'm sulking."

Gray's eye twitched a fascinating number of times as his irritation grew ever more apparent.

Eventually, the train ride came to an end and as soon as it did…

"Woohoo! I'm ready to PARTY!" Natsu shouted out in a boisterous voice as he threw his arms up into the sky.

"We're here to camp, Natsu. Not to party," Lucy reminded him as she walked out of the train.

"So what? Camping and partying is like basically the same thing. Right?"

"No, Natsu…it's really not…"

"Eh, whatever." Natsu simply shrugged it off. "Either way, I'm a camping monster!" Then, he turned to face Wendy, "By the way, thanks for trying to help me out on the train, Wendy."

Wendy gave him a warm smile, "Oh, don't mention it. I just wish I could've done more to help you. If only the Troia spell still worked…"

"It's alright," Natsu assured her as he rested a hand on her small head. "It's the thought that counts. Besides, I'm just glad to have you by my side." He gave her a couple of pats on the head as she blushed and giggled.

"Stop it, Natsu. You're embarrassing me."

Elfman started shedding a few tears as he watched the affectionate couple, "That's…so beautiful…so pure…so MANLY! WAHHHHHHH!"

Gray just clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "You kidding me? This mushy lovey-dovey stuff is lame."

"Now now Gray, don't be jealous. I'm sure you'll understand once you find your true love as well." Erza was standing next to Gray as she stared on at Natsu and Wendy with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah right. As if I'd give a damn about this love garbage."

"Oh, Gray darling." Juvia came up behind Gray as she shyly held her hands behind her back. "If you're interested, I'd be willing to…"

"Pass." Gray instantly rejected her, already having an idea of what Juvia was about to offer. He started walking in the other direction before Erza grasped onto his arm. "Hey, what the heck are you doing? Let go of me."

"Not a chance," Erza stated with a fierce and strict voice as she tightened her grip on Gray's arm.

"Cut it out, Erza! That hurts!" Gray bit his lip to try and suppress the intense pain from Erza's grip.

"Good." Erza's eyes glowed with such intensity that it sent shivers down Gray's spine. "I need to have a word with you."

"Alright kids!" Makarov hopped out of the train and threw down all of the camping supplies. "Let's get to unpacking!"

And so, the guild started to set up their camping site. Gray and Erza went to collect firewood, Lucy,Cana, and Levy were unpacking all the food and snacks, Laxus and the Thunder Legion were carrying the coolers, the Strauss siblings went fishing, Gajeel and Juvia were filling up the water balloons, and Natsu and Wendy were setting up the tents along with Happy and Carla. Other members were doing a bunch of miscellaneous tasks as they came up to help out.

All except Nab, who simply stood in the center with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Dammit Nab, do something!" Max yelled out in frustration as he used his broom to pile some litter into a dust pan.

"I'm looking for something, okay?!" Nab retorted, waving his fist.

"Yeah yeah, sure you are," Max said, sarcasm coating his voice a she rolled his eyes.

Natsu and Wendy were securing poles of the first tent they had just finished. Natsu wiped some sweat from his eyebrow, "Phew, camping is a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"Well, we're just setting up right now," Wendy informed him. "I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun once we're finished with all of this."

"I hope so," Natsu said as he lied down on his back. "But first, let's take a quick nap…" And at that, Natsu was out like a light.

Wendy hovered above him, gazing at his face. She rested her hands on her cheeks as a wide smile formed on her face. Natsu was practically glowing in her eyes as she watched him sleep soundly. His loud and consistent snoring that would be considered obnoxious to anyone else was simply adorable to Wendy. Because she could hear Natsu's voice in it, Natsu's lovely and soothing voice. And for that reason alone, Natsu's snoring was like music to her ears.

"Wendy…"

Wendy perked up a little in response to hearing Natsu call her name, despite knowing it was just sleep talk. "I want to…go on a…date with you."

Wendy blushed at that as she itched her cheek. That was right, they hadn't gotten the chance to even go on a date yet. Maybe once this camping trip was over, they could do that? But where would they even go? What would they do? Wendy pondered these questions before looking back down at the snoozing Natsu.

"Where should we go? You can pick, Wendy. Anything will be fun as long as it's with you."

Wendy wondered if those words he was speaking in his sleep were his true feelings. But then, she shook her head. Yes…that's right. There is no need to even ponder over such things, for she was already well-aware of the answer. It was her dear Natsu, the man she loved with all of her being. She knew full well that those words were true. The fact that he said it in his sleep was irrelevant, because she knew that he would say the exact same thing if he were awake. Why? Because that's just who Natsu is, that is why she fell in love with him after all. His tendency to always put others above himself, that kind and caring nature underneath his loud and rough image he tries to present.

Several minutes passes and Natsu woke up from his brief nap. He stretched as he let out the yawn of a lion. "Whew, I feel great now! Let's get to camping!"

"Glad you're awake, Natsu," Wendy greeted her boyfriend with kind eyes.

The Strauss siblings along with Gray and Erza walked over to the dragon slayer couple. "Yo," Elfman waved his hand, signaling his presence. "You guys get all the tents setup?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, not yet. We've only finished one so far."

"Sure you don't want some help, Wendy?" Gray offered, a condescending smirk creeping upon his face. "It must be tough having ol' lave breath drag you down."

"What'd you say ice cream man?" Natsu quickly rose to his feet as he bashed foreheads with Gray.

"I said you're a useless waste of space that drags everyone down. Got a problem with it?"

"Damn right I do! I'm gonna melt you right now, ice cube dispenser!"

"Go ahead and try it!"

"Gladly!"

Wendy waved her hands around frantically, "Guys, please don't fight! Let's all just have fun, okay?"

Natsu turned to face Wendy and then sat back down. "Okay, if you say so."

Everyone in Natsu's vicinity save for Wendy stared at him with perplexed looks. IT was silent for quite a while before Lisanna decided to be the one to break it. "Did Natsu actually just stop fighting with Gray?"

"Yeah," Mira said with a nod. "I'm just as surprised as you are. I didn't think anyone but Erza could get him to do that."

"And even she has to scare him into listening. Wendy just asked and he did it."

Elfman nodded and folded his arms. "He's becoming a real man."

"Of course I listened to Wendy." Natsu cocked his head away from everyone, trying to hopefully conceal his reddening face. "I love her."

Everyone's jaw dropped at Natsu's bashfulness aside from one certain red-haired woman who instead was just clapping and crying tears of joy. "I'd never thought I'd see this day…Natsu acting all shy and embarrassed about love…Oh, they really do grow up fast."

"What are you, my mom?!"

Before Erza could say anything in response, her head was assaulted by a small balloon, which immediately popped as water came in it's place. She did her best to keep her cool as she turned around, "Who threw that?"

Gajeel was chuckling as he tossed another water balloon in his hand, "Sorry Erza, you were open."

"Was I now? Well…" Erza's body suddenly started glowing as her casual wear transitioned into a silver suit of a armor. "I won't make that mistake again." A crimson red aura was practically emanating from Erza as he glared at Gajeel with a confident, yet frightening, smile.

Gajeel's face went blank as the water balloon rolled out of his hand, as if it had sensed Erza's hostility. "Hold on! Do you really need your armor for this?!"

"Why not? If this is a contest, then I must hold nothing back. Isn't that correct?" Erza didn't wait for an answer as she picked up one of the water balloons from the cooler next to her. "Now, prepare yourself, Gajeel."

"Shit."

Erza hurled the balloon at an inhuman speed as it flew through the air, smashing right into Gajeel's gut. Gajeel was blown back several feet and found himself lying on top of Levy.

Erza dusted off her hands, "So, whose next?"

The rest of the guild slowly backed away from Erza, except for Natsu of course. He cracked his knuckles before picking up a water balloon of his own. "I'm ready for ya, Erza."

"I see, how brave of you. I'd expect nothing less." Erza reached into the cooler to take out another water balloon. "Very well then, Natsu. You shall be my next opponent."

A cocky smile crawled onto Natsu's face as he prepared to throw his balloon, "Bring it on." Despite him putting on a show of bravado, he actually was quite scared. It was Erza after all, who was to date, still the scariest woman he's ever met in his life. Even so, he had to put on this act, not only because it was common for him to do such a thing whenever he challenged Erza, but now also because Wendy was watching. He couldn't embarrass himself in front of his girlfriend after all.

"Natsu! Be careful!" Wendy shouted out in worry.

Erza launched her water balloon as Natsu did the same. They both flew through the air at remarkable speeds, but Erza's reached Natsu first as his back collided with the sandy ground. Erza caught Natsu's balloon in one hand with ease. "Looks like I've got another point. Alright! Whose the next challenger!"

Crickets.

"Come on! Don't keep me waiting! Somebody up to the plate and take a swing already!"

"She uh…knows she's not playing baseball, right?" Elfman questioned as he looked over at Erza mimicking the stance of a pitcher.

Sweat dropped down the back of Lucy's head. "You never know with her…"

The guild continued playing with water balloons for several hours, all the while making sure they steered clear of the ferocious Erza. Eventually, dinnertime came and then night fell. Natsu giggled as he played around with his hands to form shadow puppets.

"Hey Laxus, look at this." Natsu made a bunny with his hands as he laughed more and more. "Look at me, I'm a little bunny. But I'm an angry little bunny! Rawr! Who ate my carrots?! Fire Dragon: Rabbit Fist! Pish! Pish!" He made sound effects with his mouth as he had his shadow bunny imitate his moves. "Fire Dragon: Rabbit Roar! Psssshhhh!"

Laxus rested his hand on his chin, an unamused look plastered over his face. "And you're showing me this because?"

"Aw come on man, don't you think it's awesome?"

"No, not really."

"But…it's a Fire Dragon Rabbit!"

Laxus groaned. "Just go wash up already."

"Fine, whatever. Ya big party pooper," Natsu moped as he got up and walked out the tent. He made his way over to a nearby lake and took off his clothes. It was then that he saw Wendy, just about to get into the lake. She noticed him and turned around.

Wendy's naked figure was standing right in front of the clear blue lake under the warm glow of the moonlight. Natsu's mouth just dropped as he stared at Wendy in amazement. He couldn't help but look over her entire body from her gorgeous face, to her elegant and small chest, to her shapely legs.

Wendy shifted her feet around uncomfortably. She covered her breasts and put one leg in front of the other to hide her nether region as well. "Don't look," she muttered timidly.

"Why not?"

"B-because! My boobs are really small, so there's nothing for you to see anyway."

"Wendy…" Natsu slowly walked closer to the little dragon slayer. "You're still self-conscious about that?"

"Of course I am," Wendy admitted, looking up at Natsu as her eyes watered. "There are so many well-endowed girls in the guild, yet you still chose me. So I don't want you to see my body. If you do, and see how small I really am, I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Natsu asked. "That I'll leave you." Wendy decided to let silence be her answer as her eyes slowly drifted to the ground. "That'll never happen. Wendy, I don't care about how big or small your boobs are. I choose you because I love you. And that means I love everything that makes you who are. Your kind and caring nature, your inner and outer strength, your sweet voice. And your small body too. I love it all because it's what makes you you Wendy."

Natsu gently grasped onto Wendy's arms and gave her a kind smile. "So you don't have to be afraid. You can show me your body."

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise before a small smile crossed over her features. She slowly let her arms down and opened up her legs to show Natsu her naked figure, her body in it's barest, most pure form.

Natsu was awestruck at the utter beauty his eyes were witnessing. It took all his power to keep a certain area down below from acting up, but eventually he was able to calm himself down. "Your beautiful, Wendy."

A luminescent blush painted Wendy's cheeks. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do." In order to make sure Wendy was sure of his words, he wrapped his arms around the young sky dragon and embraced her. He held her tightly as their skin rubbed up against each other's.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Natsu as well. The two basked in each other's warmth as the light of the full moon shone down on them. "I love everything that make you who you are too, Natsu."


	6. The Fairies Go Camping! (Part 2)

Natsu and Wendy were snuggling together in the lake as a light breeze rustled the trees around them. Natsu looked down at Wendy. "Aren't you cold?"

Wendy shook her head. "Nope, you're really warm, Natsu." She rested her head on his shoulder which brought a smile to his face.

"I'm glad I met you, Wendy."

"Where did that come from?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

"I was just thinking about stuff. Like how if I never met you, I would've never gotten the chance to fall in love."

"Come on, I'm sure you would've found somebody eventually." She ran a finger around his muscular chest in a circular motion. "Your Natsu after all."

Natsu looked up at the night sky. The lapping waves of the lake filled his ears as he thought about that. "I don't think so. Even if I still ended up getting a girlfriend, I wouldn't love her." Natsu stared at Wendy with complete conviction in his eyes. "You're the only one for me, Wendy. That's why I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. To meet my soulmate."

Wendy's cheeks were tinted pink thanks to Natsu's words. "You've been such a sweet talker for the past couple days…"

"You think so? I've just been saying whatever is on my mind like I always do." Natsu leaned back a little. "Funny thing, I actually was having a pretty hard time with that at first. Back when I first realized that I was in love with you, I was a mess. But I decided to just do what I always do and to burn my nervousness to a crisp!" He clenched his fist in a victorious manner as he grinned with pride. "Worked like a charm."

Wendy giggled and Natsu wrapped his arm aorund her shoulder, gently stroking her hair. A group of fish encircled the two lovebirds as they simply enjoyed bathing in the lake together.

Natsu and Wendy returned to the campsite where the rest of the guild was sitting around a bonfire. Happy bit into a raw fish without mercy and drool slid down his mouth a result. "Oh man, this fish is so yummy!"

"Hey there, little buddy," Natsu greeted his tiny blue friend as he sat down next to him.

"Hi Natsu." Happy continued to devour his fish until it was nothing but bone. "You were gone for a pretty long time. What were you doing?"

Natsu looked over at Wendy who squirmed around and twiddled her fingers in response. However, before he could say anything to save her from the fate of embarrassment, a wicked grin found it's way onto Happy's face.

"Ohhhhh, I see." The Exceed put his paws in front of his mouth. "You two were getting all lovey-dovey, huh?"

Instantly everyone's heads turned towards Natsu and Wendy. Wendy covered her face to spare herself from all those uncomfortable stares. "We were, so what?" Natsu

Folded his arms as he notched his head in the other direction. He felt that it was best to at least act cool in this situation rather than let the embarrassment take a hold of him, especially since Wendy had already fell victim to it.

Mira walked over to Wendy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Wendy. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You two are a couple now, after all."

"Then why is everyone staring?!"

"It's just a little surprising, that's all," Levy informed her in a sincere tone. "I mean, everyone already knew you two liked each other and all, but it's hard to imagine you guys being all romantic considering your personalities."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu turned his head to face Levy, visibly insulted.

"Oh nothing!"

"She's saying you're not the romantic type, ya loser," Gray snickered.

Natsu glared daggers at him in response. "Am too!"

Wendy slowly took her hands away from her face. "So then, what about me? Do I not seem like the romantic type either?"

Elfman held his chin in thought before responding, "Well, I definitely think you'd be more romantic than Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted at Elfman as he locked fists with Gray.

"But you used to be so shy, it's just hard to imagine you being like that too."

"Don't let that stop you guys, though," Mira said with a warm smile. "We were just thinking about the past and how much things have changed. We are happy for you though." The white haired woman clasped her hands together in anticipation as hearts seemed to float above her head. "So go on and make out in front of us to your heart's content!"

"Mira!" Wendy yelled at her as her face grew red as a tomato.

"The kid may not be shy anymore, but she still gets easily embarrassed, huh?" Gajeel noticed as he was chewing on several cans of soda.

Jet nodded, "Yeah, but I think that's natural for anyone who's just getting into their first relationship."

Droy looked down and realized what Gajeel had been eating. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Those sodas aren't just for you man!" Jet exclaimed.

Gajeel just kept chewing on the cans without a care in the world. "Deal with it, suckers."

Wendy sat down next to Natsu and they huddled together as their legs touched. Natsu stared at the crackling fire and licked his lips. Wendy tugged on his arm and shook her head. "You'd better not."

"What? I wasn't gonna do nothin'," Natsu said as he made shifty eyes.

"Natsu…"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Here." Wendy picked up a bowl of ice cream that was lying on a log in front of them and handed it to Natsu. "Eat this instead."

"Sweet, thanks Wendy!" He picked up a spoon and drove it into the ice cream. Just as he was about to swoop it into his mouth, he had a sudden thought. "Hey Wendy, say ahhhhhhh."

Wendy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"Say ahhhhhhh."

"Um, okay…" Wendy wasn't sure why Natsu had asked such a random request of her, but nonetheless she decided there must be some sort of reason for it. And so, she opened her mouth wide as she did what he asked, "Ahhhhhhh."

Then, Natsu placed the spoon of ice cream into Wendy's mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise for a brief second, but then she felt elevated and a calm sense of serenity as she licked the dessert off of the spoon. She closed her eyes in delight, savoring the taste of the vanilla treat. She didn't know why she felt like she was on cloud nine just from simply having a taste of ice cream. She's eaten it many times before and not once has it ever made her feel like this…Perhaps, it was because Natsu was feeding it to her. Yes, that must be it. In doing so, she felt as if they were growing even more intimate by the second.

Wendy slowly pulled away from the spoon and blushed as she put a finger to her lips, "That was amazing, Natsu."

Natsu grinned with satisfaction as he patted Wendy's head. "Glad you enjoyed it, Wendy."

"Okay, now it's your turn," Wendy said as she picked up a spoon of her own.

Natsu blinked, "My turn?"

"Mhm, open up," Wendy said in a soft and endearing tone.

Natsu did as such and Wendy's spoon went right into his mouth. Much like Wendy, he was enlightened with a sense of elevation and serenity as the taste of the frozen dessert coated his tongue. He stared at his beloved girlfriend while licking the ice cream off the spoon. He never wanted this moment to end, this moment of pure bliss. And so, he kept his mouth on the spoon as he started to feed Wendy again as well.

The couple gazed adoringly into each other's eyes as the voices of their friend's drowned out. They felt as if they were the only two people in the world as they continued to feed one another. They felt safe and secure just being near one-another. They only wished that they could get even closer than they already were, to be completely submerged with the other, for them to become one. That is what the two dragon slayers who fell head-over-heels with each other desperately wanted.

Even so, for now, this was enough. This intense and passionate feeling that they were having as their tongues licked off the other's spoon was enough. They couldn't have been any happier. Natsu and Wendy continued to feed each for about half an hour before some members of the guild started to voice their annoyance.

"Ugh," Cana groaned. "Are you two lovebirds done yet? I'm surprised that damn ice cream hasn't melted by now."

Gray sighed as he rested a hand on his cheek. "They're using yogurt now."

"Come on, don't be like that," Lucy chimed in. "I think they make a great couple. They're perfect together if you ask me."

"It's not about how great of a couple they are," Cana retorted. "It's just that it's so freakin' annoying!"

"Are you two just bitter that you haven't found your special someone yet?"

"Damn right, I am!" Cana admitted without shame as she swiped a bottle of beer from the cooler. She drunk it all down in one gulp and let out a hefty belch.

Gray just cocked his head to the side. "As if. I just wish they'd get a room."

"We're in the woods, Gray," Lucy reminded him with a sigh.

"Then I wish they'd get a tree."

"And that doesn't make any sense."

Freed was watching Natsu's and Wendy's display of affection as he felt his muscles tense up. He quickly turned to Laxus and held up his spoon. "Laxus! Here you go!"

"What? You want me to clean it or something?"

Freed's shoulders fell down dejectedly. "Why must you do this to me, cruel world?"

"You feeling alright, man?"

"Yes, I'm fine, perfectly fine…" Freed sulked as he stared at the ground.

Suddenly a bright white light glowed in front of the bonfire. Natsu and Wendy were too distracted too notice, but the rest of the guild jumped at the sight. "Alright, what's going?" Evergreen questioned with an irritable voice.

"Think it's a ghost?" Alzack proposed as he studied the glowing light.

"No! Ghosts are scary!" Asuka hugged onto Bisca's legs in fear.

Bisca picked her daughter up and held her close. "Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy's got you."

"Let's check it out and see." Bicsklow lifted up his helmet as his eyes glowed green. Then, a smirk came to his face as he placed his helmet back down. "Nothing to wrry about guys. It's just an old friend."

Just as Bickslow finished his sentence, the white light had transformed into a man with spiky orange hair dressed in a tuxedo. "Hey everybody, long time, no see."

"Loke!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"And a special hello to you, beautiful," Loke said in a charming voice as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why did you pass through the gate?"

"Come on now." Loke pushed up the bridge of his glasses as he smirked. "You didn't honestly expect me to miss out on our guild's camping trip, did you? Never forget, I'm still a member too." Loke then turned to Natsu and Wendy who were still in the midst of feeding each other ice cream. "Well well, I see those two finally hooked up. It's about time."

"You were rooting for them to get together?" Gray asked.

"Course I was. I root for all my buddies to be able to experience the wonders of romance. Hear that Gray? Get a move on." Loke winked at him, but Gray just groaned in response. "Now, how about we tell some ghost stories?"

Natsu and Wendy had finished the last cup of yogurt and so finally noticed Loke. Natsu waved over to the lion spirit with a wide-toothed grin, "Hey man, when did you get here? How have ya been?"

Loke looked towards Natsu, then looked away. "So, who wants to start us off?"

"Man, that's cold!"

Wendy waved to him as well, "Hi Loke."

"Oh, hey Wendy. Care to come join us?"

Natsu's jaw dropped in disbelief at the disparity of Loke's treatment between him and Wendy. Wendy locked hands with Natsu, "Come on, let's go."

A sinister grin sprawled across Gajeel's face. "I'll take a crack at it."

"Alright then, what'cha ya got for us?"

"It was in the middle of the night when an unsuspecting couple were walking through the woods."

Some of the guild listened intently to the story, such as Natsu, Erza, Elfman, and Mirajane. Others feigned disinterest however, such as Gray, Laxus, and Cana. And of course, Wendy's legs were already trembling as she clung to Natsu's arm. Natsu comforted Wendy by softly running his hand over head head.

"The couple set up camp for the night, not wanting to walk anymore in that pitch black eerie forest. Little did they know, that slowly the ghost of the woods was approaching their tent. They were awoken by the sound of shrill screeching and decided to go check out what was going on.

There they saw it…Floating in midair was the ghost, holding one real smooth guitar. It gave it a good strum, and emitted the same screeching sound from before. Then, it opened it's mouth and started busting out a tune. You know what I'm saying? It went a little something like this."

"Oh no…" Levy made an awkward smile.

Gajeel pulled out his own fancy white acoustic guitar and started strumming away. "Pale and white as snow~ In the night, I glow~ In the air, I flow~ Shooebedooba!"

"Agh! No, not this again!" Natsu complained as he plugged his ears.

The rest of the guild followed suit, save for a few select members. Nonetheless, Gajeel simply went on, not caring about his critics. "I know~ You can see right through me~ But do you even know~ About my tragedy~ Shooebedooba!"

"Make it stop!" Natsu cried out again.

"Oooh yeah~ Now I'm gonna scare you two~ Show you just what a lonely ol' ghost like me can really do~ Gonna give you a big ol' and nasty BOO! Shooebedooba!"

"Gajeel!" Lily called out to the iron dragon slayer.

"What is it, Lily? Can't you see I was getting my groove on?"

"You do remember that this is supposed to be a ghost story, don't you?"

"Uh…course I do…"

"Yep, that's the face of a liar alright."

"Alright, now it's my turn," Loke suddenly spoke up. "Get ready, cause this is a juicy one. Once there was a beautiful ghost woman, her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. She had long flowing white hair and a very curvy and well-endowed body. One day, while alone in the forest, a man walked up to her. He greeted her and she was surprised that she could see him, so she decided to make a little small talk with the man. Then, as the man looked at her tent, an idea came to his head."

"Stop," Lucy commanded. "Any possibility of this story not going in a perverted direction?"

Loke simply chuckled at his owner's words as he adjusted his glasses. "Not a chance."

"I say we cut him off," Laki suggested.

Lisanna nodded, "Agreed."

"Whaaaaat?! You can't do that! This was my idea!"

"We can and we did," Bisca said as she patted Asuka's back who was now sleeping soundly. "Don't forget, Asuka's here."

"She's sleeping!"

"Still!"

"Anyway, who wants to go next?" Wakaba asked, searching around the bonfire for any volunteers.

"I will." Mira suddenly stood up, a dark expression coating her face.

After several minutes, Mira's story finally concluded and everyone was left petrified in fear, save for a select few. Wendy hugged Natsu as tightly as possible as Natsu did the same. Likewise, Juvia was clinging to Gray, half out of fear, half out of simply being herself. Gray and Elfman were both sweating buckets, yet tried their best to mask their fear.

Mira simply giggled at this. "So, how was that?"

Erza gave her a thumbs up. "Not bad."

"Hey kids, I'm back." Makarov walked into the center of the circle. I got the photos for Sorcerer Weekly, so we'll be heading back tomorrow morning. "And don't forget, the Fantasia Dance is next week!"


	7. Natsu’s and Wendy’s First Date

"Man, that was a lot of fun," Natsu said cheerfully, resting his arms behind his head as he walked down the road to the guild.

"Yeah," Wendy agreed. "I hope we get to go camping again sometime soon."

"It was an experience worthy of a real man," Elfman boasted, nodding his head in satisfaction.

Gray just cocked his head to the side. "It was alright. Would've been better if it wasn't for a certain couple…"

Lucy grinned while nudging the ice wizard's shoulder. "Come on Gray, you know you're happy for them."

"Pfft. You're just imagining things."

"Sure, whatever you say." She walked away while whistling nonchalantly.

Erza walked up to Gray next and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Remember what we talked about in the woods," the armored wizard whispered to him. She gave him nothing but those words to go off of before walking away as well.

Once they made it back into the guildhall, everyone was met with quite a surprise, Wendy and Gray in particular.

"Hey Wendy." Shelia waved over to her as she was sitting down at one of the tables.

Lyon set down his glass of water and turned his head toward the entrance. "Welcome back, Fairy Tail."

"Shelia!" Wendy clapped her hands in joy before running up to her best friend.

"Lyon?" Gray cocked an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Master Makarov asked Lamia Scale to look over the guild while you guys were away."

Makarov nodded in confirmation as he walked up to Lyon. "That is correct. And you've done a fine job, I see. Thanks for all your hard work, I appreciate it."

"You'd better!" Oba came up from behind Makarov shaking her fist in fury. "Next time you ask me and my guild for a favor out of the blue like that, I'll spin your head off!"

"I don't think there's any need for that…" Sherry tried to inform her guild master in a gentle tone. However…

Sherry suddenly found herself spinning in a rapid circle to the point where she was already well past being dizzy. "You keep quiet or I'll spin you too!"

"You are spinning me!"

"Wendy, do you know a private place we can talk?" Shelia asked her.

Wendy tapped her lips in thought. "Hmm. Well, we could go to my room in the dormitory."

"Yeah, that's perfect! Alright, lead the way, Wendy!"

"Okay, but why do you want to talk in private?" Wendy was a little confused on that part. She knew that Shelia could be a little random and out there sometimes though, so this was far from unusual for her.

"You'll know when we get there," the pink-haired teen informed her. "But I guess I can give you a hint. It's all about love," she said with a wink.

Wendy and Shelia walked into her room and they both sat down on the bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Wendy asked her friend, a curious expression on her face.

"I told you, didn't I? It's about love."

"That doesn't really tell me much. You always talk about love, Shelia."

The sky god slayer shook her head. "This time it's different. It's about your love with Natsu."

And at that, Wendy's face lit up like a firefly in the night sky. However, she gripped onto her the hem of her green dress and faced Shelia. "You know?"

"Yep, you bet I do!"

A downcast expression formed on Wendy's face as she lowered her head. "Aw, I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Don't be sad, Wendy!" Shelia waved her hands around while trying to cheer Wendy up. "I just found out recently because it was in the last Sorcerer Weekly is all!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Wendy's shout echoed all throughout Fairy Hills to the pint all the nearby birds decided to have an early migration.

"Deep breaths, Wendy! Deep breaths!" She rested her hand on Wendy's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's in Sorcerer Weekly?!"

"Yeah." Shelia let go of Wendy's shoulders once she realized she had calmed down at least a little bit. "It was just in last month's issue. You guys were kissing at Akane Resort."

Steam started to flow out of Wendy's ears as her ever-resistant blush returned to hear features. That was before they had even actually officially became a couple. She couldn't help but think how even more embarrassing this could've been had they not hooked up after that.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you…How was your first date? What was it like? Tell me all the juicy details!" Shelia took Wendy's hands in hers, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Huh?! First date?" Wendy itched her cheek as she let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see…the thing is…we haven't actually gone on one yet."

"What? You're kidding right?" Wendy just shook her head. "Well then, what are you waiting for?! You two have got to go on a date right now!"

"But how do I get him to ask me?" Wendy wondered as she swung her small legs back and forth.

"I've got a plan," Shelia assured her with a wink.

Wendy walked back into the guildhall, swaying her hips around as she waked towards Natsu. She sat down in the chair next to him, her bare shoulder glazing against his. "Hey Natsu, I'm back."

"Hey Wendy." Natsu smiled warmly at his girlfriend. "So, what did Shelia want to talk with you about?"

"Oh nothing~" Wendy leaned in closer to Natsu as she hummed softly.

Natsu enjoyed that. Feeling Wendy's soft breath on his face and her smooth shoulder touching his really filled him with happiness and made him feel at ease. Wendy twirled a strand of her hair around and let it tickle Natsu's neck.

"It's a really beautiful day out, isn't it?"

Natsu nodded, "Yep, sure is. Perfect for a nap."

"I don't know, I think it'd be kind of a waste to have a nap on a day like this," Wendy admitted. "But maybe, we could do something else~"

"Like what?"

Wendy tapped on her lips as she touched legs with Natsu. "Hm, I'm not sure. But I'd love for us to do something together. Do you have any ideas, Natsu?"

"We could go ask Mira to make us some food?" Natsu offered.

"I was thinking for it to be just the two of us though," Wendy said in a sugary sweet voice as she pressed her shoulder against Natsu's even more.

Natsu looked around the room, trying to come up with na idea to his best efforts. He folded his arms and tapped his foot in thought. "Well, I guess we can go eat in your room.

Behind the request board was Shelia scrambling her hair around in frustration. "Agh, darn it, Natsu! Why are you so dense?! Sorry Wendy, but I'm gonna have to intervene. You'll understand, right? After all, it's all in the name of love!"

"I kind of wanted to spend some time outside with you though," Wendy continued to try and send messages to Natsu, to no avail.

"So you want to eat outside? No problem, we can do that."

"I don't just want to eat outside I want it to be special."

"Special how?" Suddenly a flyer landed on top of Natsu's head. He pulled it off and studied the sheet of paper. "Huh? What's this?"

"Looks like a flyer."

Natsu read it over, "Magnolia Park is holding it's first ever couples day. On Tuesday of this week, every couple is encouraged to come visit this park. Spend some special time with your loved one while enjoying all sorts of discounts. Go on a date at Magnolia Park." A date…those words rung in Natsu's mind. A date…a date…a date…a date…a date…

"A DATE!" Natsu suddenly shouted out, drawing the attention of everyone in the guild hall. That's right…he hadn't even realized it until just now. But he and Wendy hadn't even gone on their first date yet. And with this event happening tomorrow, he figured now was the perfect time to ask. He took Wendy's hands in his and stared at the small girl intensely.

"Wendy, do you want to go on a date tomorrow? We can go to Magnolia Park."

"I'd love to, Natsu," Wendy said cheerfully.

"Awesome, I'll meet you there at nine." He rubbed the back of his head. "But man, did you realize we haven't even gone on our first date yet?"

Wendy just nodded, "Yeah."

"What? You did? Why didn't you say anything?"

A warm smile crossed over Wendy's face before she hugged Natsu and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Natsu, I love you."

Shelia clenched her fist in front of her chest with a grin. "Success!"

Natsu was waiting in front of the entrance to Magnolia Park. His stomach rumbled as he looked at all the townspeople walking past him. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he was filled with anxiety. Did he remember to wash up? Did his hair look okay? Was this a good outfit to choose for a date? He had never been on a date before for in his life, so this new experience had his stomach in knots. Then, his face cracked into a delighted smile as he saw the personification of beauty walk towards him.

"Good morning, Natsu," Wendy greeted him with a warm smile. She crossed her legs, lightly tapping her heel on the ground. "Did you wait long?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I just got here."

Wendy nodded brightly, "Great, alright then, let's go!" She interlocked her fingers with Natsu's and started walking down the park. "So where should we go first?"

"You decide. Anywhere is fine with me as long as you're happy, Wendy."

Those words instantly brought a blush upon Wendy's face along with a wide smile. "Okay then, let's go get some frozen yogurt!"

"Frozen yogurt?" Natsu questioned.

"Yep," Wendy said excitedly. "It smells really good!"

Natsu took a whiff of the air to see if Wendy's words were true. And sure enough, his nostrils will filled with a most pleasant and fragrant aroma. It's been a long time since he's ever smelt anything that nice. Well, aside from the scent of the gorgeous girl next to him of course. "Wow, you're right! That does smell really good. Almost as good as you, Wendy."

"Oh, Natsu," Wendy giggled. Natsu leaned in to sniff her hair which only caused the petite dragon slayer to giggle even more. "Natsu, stop it, silly. You're embarrassing me!" Even though she said that, she was unable to hide just how much she was actually enjoying it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Natsu continued to sniff her blue locks. "Hehe, seriously stop, hehe."

"Alright fine, I'll stop," Natsu said, giving in to Wendy's request.

Wendy pursed her lips a little at that. "Oh."

"Then, Natsu pressed his lips against Wendy's cheek and her face immediately lit back up with a smile. "Let's go get our frozen yogurt now."

"Yeah!"

Natsu and Wendy ordered their snacks and then went over to a nearby bench. Wendy turned towards Natsu. "Open up," she said as she held her spoon in front of him.

Natsu did as requested and opened his mouth wide. Wendy placed the spoon into Natsu's mouth as his tongue melted in delight.

"Alright, now it's your turn." Natsu held his spoon in front of Wendy and she opened her mouth wide in response.

She hummed merrily as she let Natsu feed her the yogurt. The two continued to feed each other until a bird flew overhead. It eyed their cups of yogurt, ready to swoop down and take them for itself any second.

Natsu's eyes darted towards the bird and he lifted his head up to give it an intimidating glare. The bird jumped back in shock as it saw Natsu had noticed it.

Wendy continued eating the yogurt without a care in the world as Natsu stared the bird down with frightening eyes. The bird shook like crazy before it took off at the speed of light.

Wendy looked up at Natsu. "Is something wrong, Natsu?" She asked noticing his furrowed eyebrows and general displeased expression.

He turned back to her and shook his head. "Nothing really. There was just some annoying bird trying to ruin our date. But I took care of it." The fire dragon slayer crossed his arms and nodded profoundly.

"You took care of it?" Wendy titled her head to the side as she thoughts about those words. Then, she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! You didn't burn it, did you?!"

"What? No, of course not!" Natsu protested. "I just scared it away is all."

"Oh," Wendy said with a relieved sigh. She was about to feed Natsu some more of the frozen yogurt, but she realized that both cups were now empty. She looked down at the picnic basket she had brought with her and kept hidden all this time. "Hey, Natsu, want to have lunch now?"

Natsu instantly nodded at that. "Lunch? Sure! You know I'm always down for a good meal!" He scanned around the park, looking for a place to eat. "But where should we go? I don't think there's any restaurants around here."

Wendy held up her picnic basket for Natsu to see. "We can have a picnic!"

A wide grin sprawled across Natsu's face. "Yeah, that'd be awesome!"

And so, Natsu and Wendy set up their picnic area on top of a small hill. They sat down on the red and white checkered blanket and unpacked the wooden basket. "Here you go, honey bear," Wendy said as she she handed Natsu a sandwich. She layed out the rest of the food, not even realizing what she had just said.

Natsu however, had caught right away. "Honey bear?" A slight blush crossed over his face as he asked that.

Wendy paused as she was about to set the grapes down. Her face grew red as a cherry as it finally came to her. "Oh um, I didn't mean to say that!" The small sky dragon said as she waved her hands around frantically. "It just came out, I'm sorry! Please forget I said anything!" She bowed her head a ridiculous number of times and then twirled a strand of her hair around.

"But I don't want to forget it," Natsu said straightforwardly. "I think it's a really awesome nickname, I love it!"

"You do?" Wendy slowly lifted her head up to look at Natsu's face again.

"You bet I do!"

Her face became coated in the color of an apple yet again as she hid it behind her hands. "Why? I didn't even think about it, it just came out somehow! It's so embarrassing…

"That's why," Natsu answered simply. "It's because it was so natural that I love it. Because it came from your heart and not your mind."

"Natsu…" Wendy took her hands away from her face. She brought a finger to her cheek as she glanced to the side. "Then, can I call you that from now on?"

"I'd be glad if you did, cutie pie."

"Ah!" Wendy returned to covering her face at that. "Natsu!"

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Stop embarrassing me!"

Eventually the two finished eating their lunch. It was then that Natsu decided to ask Wendy something he's been meaning two for a while now. For about the past two months…He looked at that beautiful petite girlfriend of his, her long blue hair swaying in the wind. Her dazzling big brown eyes enrapturing him. "Will you be my date to the Fantasia Dance?"

"YES!" Wendy shouted out in joy as she threw her arms around Natsu. "Absolutely yes!" She fixed her position so that she was sitting on his lap and gazed into those dashing beady black eyes of his.

Natsu gazed at her in return. "I love you, cutie pie."

"I love you two, honey bear."

Then, they smashed their lips together, their tongues intertwining as they did so. Wendy ran her hand over Natsu's cheek and Natsu brought his hand under Wendy's shirt, caressing the bottom of her waist. The two dragon slayers both moaned in pleasure as their tongues danced and their saliva mixed together.

Drool slid down Wendy's mouth as their intense and passionate kiss kept up. Natsu rubbed his hand up and down her lower waist and the upper part of her butt and Wendy ran her hand across his cheek and neck at the same time. The smacking sounds of their sloppy wet kiss resounded was the only thing that could be heard on top of that hill as the leaves from a nearby tree blew around them. The two melted with desire in each other's mouths. Their tongues still overlapped as they let the pleasure completely take over them.

They explored each other's mouths, licking all over the inside. From the roof, to their jaws, to their gums. Natsu's and Wendy's mouths were soon wet with the contents of the other's. Neither of the dragon slayers wanted this precious moment to end. This precious moment where they were able to be closer than they ever have been. They wanted to sink further and further into that wonderful pleasure, for eternity. And so, they kept up their long and passionate kiss, not paying any mind to the fact that it would have to end eventually.

Several minutes passed and then they finally decided to pull away to take a breath. As they slowly parted from each other's lips, a string of saliva connected their tongues. They stared at each other, neither wanting that string that was still connecting them to vanish. And so, they simply stood still, looking on at each other with love-filled eyes. Then, they returned to making out, filled with a sense of euphoria once again.


	8. The Fantasia Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this took a while to get out. I wanted to have it done way earlier than this, but I also wanted to make sure it was a satisfying ending. Hopefully it is. Also, I'm just going to be upfront with you here. There is an implied sex scene in this chapter. I don't explicitly describe anything, because it's supposed to be sweet and not erotic at all. However, I do still make it very clear that that's what's going on. I don't include this stuff often, but I also don't shy away from these things and use them when I feel they fit in with the story, so yeah. So, if that bothers you then just skip past it, it's the second scene in the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Scales as black as the night sky. Flames hotter than the blistering sun. A sharp glare that was piercing through her very soul. She was frozen in fear at that monster's petrifying stare. She was unable to move an inch as it neared closer and closer to her.

"Wendy! Get out of the way!" Natsu cried out.

However, his words rung in her ears too late as she was already falling through the sky, plummeting to her death. The dragon set its claw down just as Wendy had crashed into the ground.

"WENDY!" Natsu ran over to her, a pale and sickly look on his face. "WENDY!" Finally, after what felt like an eternity, despite being only a couple of seconds, Natsu made it over to Wendy. He took her hand in his. "Wendy…are you okay?"

"Natsu? Is that you?" Wendy tried to move her neck to face Natsu, but a sharp pain assaulted her, rendering her unable to complete the motion. "I can't…see you…"

Those words were all it took to cause streams of tears to come rolling down Natsu's face without hesitation. "Yeah, it's me…I'm here Wendy. I'm right here." His voice was hoarse, full of heartache as he watched Wendy's pained expression.

But thanks to Natsu confirming that he was by her side, she was able to from a small smile at the very least. "That's good, I'm glad. Sorry…I was such a burden."

Natsu instantly shook his head at that. "You were never a burden. You did great. We were up against dragons after all. So, it's not your fault…Okay? You hear me? Don't blame yourself for this. You did your best." Natsu tried his best to convince her, all the while his river of emotions continued flowing down his face, splattering onto the ground. His tears mixed in with the puddle of Wendy's blood as he continued to sniffle.

"You know…I've always loved you."

"Wendy's eyes widened in shock at that. Shock, surprise, happiness, bitterness. All of these emotions welled up inside of the girl's tiny body tears welled up in her eyes. "Natsu…You really mean it?"

"Of course I do! I've loved you from the start! So, please don't go…Please don't leave me."

"I've always loved you too, Natsu," Wendy uttered those words in gentle, soft-spoken voice as Natsu's mouth opened up slightly.

Natsu's teeth chattered as he watched Wendy's eyes slowly begin to close. It was painstaking feeling…A horrible, ruthless, sickening feeling that he was unable to do anything to save Wendy. He felt so completely helpless as all he could was watch her in her last moments.

"I wanted us…to be together forever…" She said those words as her eyes shut. Natsu felt the warmth of the hand he had been holding slowly fade away. He slowly and carefully let go of Wendy's hand. And with eyes that were now stained red, he stood back up. "Wendy…I wanted us to be together forever too. I'm sorry." Falling to his knees he slammed his fists on the ground, sobbing relentlessly. "I'm sorry, Wendy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" All he could was repeat those two words endlessly, like a broken record as his tears returned with a vengeance, falling down his face once more, never to truly stop.

"Natsu!" Wendy woke up in her bed, a ghastly look on her face. She clung to her pillow with solemn eyes. "That nightmare again…" That's right, ever since the whole ordeal with the dragons and the Eclipse Gate, she had been having that same nightmare over and over again. She had thought that it had went away after she and Natsu became a couple, but for some reason it seemed it had decided to rear its ugly head again.

Just then, Wendy heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Natsu. Can I come in?"

"Natsu…Ah! One sec!" She said a bit frantically as she fixed up her hair and hurried to get changed. Once she had gotten dressed, she went over to the door and let Natsu in. "Good morning, Natsu." She brought a hand to her hair, just to make sure that it was still in order real quick.

"Mornin' Wendy." Natsu cocked his head a bit as he studied Wendy's face. "What's wrong? You look a little pale…You're not sick, are you?"

Wendy just shook her head. "No, that's not it…"

"Well then, what is it?" Natsu asked in a concerned voice. "If something's wrong, then you gotta tell me. I'm your boyfriend after all. So, I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

Wendy pressed her fingers together as she squirmed her shoulders around. "It's kinda embarrassing though."

"Do you think I'll laugh or something? 'Cause I won't. I can tell that it's seriously got you worried. So, please just tell me, okay? I promise I'll help in any way that I can."

Finally managing to muster up the courage to talk about what had been plaguing her mind, Wendy nodded. "Right, thanks Natsu."

"So, what's up?"

"I had a dream about the dragon attack," Wendy told him. Natsu just nodded silently as he let Wendy go on, paying close attention to her words. "But in that dream…I was killed."

Natsu's jaw dropped at that, but he still decided to keep quiet and listen to Wendy's story. "Since it was during the end of the Grand Magic Games, we never became a couple, but we still ended up confessing to each other." Tears started to fall of the bottom of Wendy's eyelashes as she went on. "But then…but then…I died…I told you I wanted us to be together forever, but we weren't able to." She started choking on her words as she stared into Natsu's shaking eyes. "I know that where together now…But it felt so real…so scary…And it reminded me that something like that could still happen." Looking up at Natsu, still with a tear-stained face, her lips quivered and she asked, "What if we can't be together forever? What if one of us ends up losing the other?"

Wendy sobbed into Natsu's chest. Natsu was still taken by surprise for a bit, but eventually he managed to regain his bearings and softly rubbed the back of her head. "Wendy, that'll never happen. I'll make damn sure of it. You and I…we will be together forever."

"I know…I know you mean it, Natsu. But the truth is I've been having that nightmare for so long and it's always terrified me. Even now…I'm still so scared about what the future might hold."

"Don't be," Natsu said in a calm voice as he continued brushing Wendy's hair. "O future will be something happy and beautiful. And if it isn't, I'll just burn it down and make it that way. I'll create a happy future for us with my own two hands if I have to."

"Natsu…" Wendy just looked on at him in amazement.

"You know, there is something we can do to make sure it's permanent. For us to swear to each other that we'll always be together." Natsu couldn't repress his blush as he looked down at Wendy. "You know, with our bodies…we can become one."

"With our bodies…" Wendy mused over that thought for several seconds before it finally came to her. "Ah!" A blush was instantly summoned upon her face as she realized it. "You mean…that?"

Natsu just nodded, "Yeah. Do you not want to?"

"Actually, I kind of do," Wendy admitted, a bit shamefully as she rubbed her cheek. "I've sort of always wondered what it was like. But I'd only want to do it with you, Natsu."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm here now," Natsu said with a kind-hearted smile before swooping Wendy up and carrying her over to the bed.

Wendy lied down on her bed and Natsu carefully got on top of her. He slowly undid the golden bracelet that was holding her dress together. Natsu stared down at the petite girl in awe. Wendy blushed a little as she averted her gaze from him. "Please don't stare like that, Natsu."

"I can't help it," Natsu admitted. "Like I said before, you really are beautiful, Wendy."

"Natsu…" Wendy couldn't but feel elated every time Natsu said her body was beautiful. She still wasn't all the way ready to accept her small size, but she felt if he kept doing that, eventually she would have to give in. Maybe one day, she wouldn't even mind being this small forever. If Natsu loved her in spite of it or even for it, then that would be fine."

Soon enough, Wendy's bra, panties, and dress were lying on the floor of Natsu's room. "Okay, now you do me," he said, doing his best to hold in his anticipation.

Wendy, though a bit anxious, nodded and complied. She took off his scarf first, then his vest. She gulped as she reached his pants. Her fingers just barely grazed across the button which sent tingles up Natsu's spine. "Um Wendy…"

"Sorry Natsu," Wendy looked up at her boyfriend with a flushed face. "It's just a little embarrassing is all."

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this, then? We can stop if you want to."

Wendy instantly shook her head. "No way!" A small smile formed on her face as she itched her cheek. "It's embarrassing, but I still want to do this with you."

"So do I, but there's on rush. So, it's really okay if you want to wait."

"I'm worried," Wendy said with her head lowered. "I'm worried that we might never get a chance to do this again."

Natsu was taken aback a little by that. He was surprised that Wendy had actually been thinking about stuff like that. Stuff like them losing each other and never getting to see each other again. He never would have thought that such dark thoughts would ever across Wendy's mind. Wendy who was always so optimistic and cheerful. It was quite a shock to him to say to the least.

Then, the pink-haired dragon slayer just smiled brightly. "Don't be silly, Wendy. You and me are gonna be together forever."

Tears formed in Wendy's eyes as Natsu said that. Tears of overflowing happiness. Happiness that filled her body from head to toe. Those words…those words had struck so many chords within Wendy that all caused a melody of pure bliss to play inside her soul.

That was enough for Wendy to finally undo Natsu's button and zipper. His boxers fell to the ground on top of the rest of his and Wendy's clothes. Then, as he started the act, he gazed adoringly into Wendy's eyes as she did his. "Let me know if I'm being too rough okay."

Wendy slowly nodded, her body rife with anticipation. "Okay." Not long after, she started to squeal and moan in pleasure. "N-Natsu…"

"Does it hurt?" Natsu asked with worry.

"A little," Wendy answered with a small smile. "But I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked to clarify. He knew that pain was to be expected, but he didn't want to keep it up if it was too bad for Wendy. She was far too precious to him.

"Yeah, don't worry, Natsu. I'm fine," she assured him as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Besides, I can take any pain if its for you."

"Wendy…" Natsu just nodded and smiled before gently coming down on Wendy. Their bare bodies pressed up against each other as their lips met. Natsu finally inside of the tiny dragon slayer's body was filled with immense pleasure as he moaned in her mouth.

The same pleasure surfaced through Wendy's entire body and she moaned as well. The two dragon slayers' tongues danced around as their saliva built up in each other's mouths. Natsu pulled away just a hair, their tongues still connected by a string of their own fluids.

Wendy's cheeks were as red as ever as she continued to feel the pleasurable sensation stimulate her. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. "Natsu?"

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"Can you promise me, one thing?"

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Promise me that we'll get married one day. I don't want to be with anyone else." These were words spoken from the bottom of her heart. Her purest, most bare-boned feelings. The feelings that she just couldn't keep bottled up anymore. Her nervousness and uncertainty came to her face with a trembling voice. "I don't know what I'd do without you. So…I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Wendy…" Natsu uttered her name in pure amazement. He was shocked at the words she had just spoken to. Not out of the mere fact that she had said those things of course. But rather, that her words had mirrored his very own thoughts perfectly. Like her, he too was nervous and uncertain about the future. He also didn't know what he'd do without Wendy. He also held the same irresistible desire to want to be with her forever.

He delicately ran his hand through her hair and then kissed her cheek. "You don't need to ask me such a silly question. "You don't need to ask me such a silly question. From the moment I've met you, that's already been set in stone."

Warm tingles ran all throughout Wendy's body as she smiled sheepishly. Just thinking about what the future held for her and Natsu made her feel all fuzzy inside. She couldn't have been any happier than she was right now. Sliding her finger across Natsu's face she uttered just a few words, "Thank you, Natsu. I'm so happy."

"No need to thank me. It's my dream to make you the happiest girl alive."

Natsu placed his lips on Wendy's once again as the deed was nearing its climax. The two dragon slayers both lied down, exhausted from the act. Basking in the after glow, Wendy rested her head on Natsu as he gently rubbed her back.

"Natsu…that was the best."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "I hope that proved it to you. That we'll be together forever."

"Oh Natsu," Wendy said that with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wendy." And so, after sharing their first time together the two dragon slayers both shut their eyes, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Then, finally the day of the Fantasia Dance had arrived. Natsu had gotten all dressed up in a fancy black and white tuxedo along with some black slacks and matching dress shoes. He was now standing in front of Wendy's dorm room in Fairy Hills. He fixed up his tie and hair, making sure that everything was still in order. Then he noticed, Gray along with a strange masked man walking through the hallway."

"Hey Gray," Natsu waved over to him. "Whose that you got with you? Wait is that Mystogan?!

The masked man shook his head. "No, I'm Jellal. Master Makarov said that I could come as long as I dressed up as Mystogan again."

"Oh, I see…Must be rough having to look like that on a date."

Jellal's eyebrow twitched sligtly at that. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing nothing." Natsu whistled innocently as he turned away from Jellal. "So, I guess you and ol' droopy drawers asked one of the girls here on our date too, huh?" Gray and Jellal both nodded in unison.

"I asked Juvia," Gray said. "After constant hounding from Erza anyway…It was the only way to get her off my back.

"And I asked Erza," Jellal informed him. "By the way, I heard that you and Wendy started dating a while ago. Congratulations, I am very happy for you too."

"Thanks, Jellal. See Gray? That's how you congratulate somebody on their relationship."

"Ah, shut it!"

The door to Wendy's room creaked open, drawing the immediate attention of Natsu as he gulped in anticipation. Wendy walked out of the room, downed in a bright orange gown that showed off her collar bone and just a bit of her upper chest and back and on her feet she was wearing white high heels. She had let her long blue hair down for this occasion and had put on faint pink lipstick.

She held her hands behind her back and shifted her feet nervously. "So, what do you think Natsu?" Natsu was too stunned in amazement at Wendy's perfect beauty and was rendered speechless. "Natsu?"

"Uh…"

Gray nudged his friend in the shoulder, "Come on man, speak up." Gray quickly getting fed up with Natsu's speechlessness left the hallway with Jellal as they went to pick up their dates as well.

Finally managing to shake himself out his daze, he gave Wendy a huge grin. "Wow, you look gorgeous, Wendy."

Wendy smiled docilely at that. "You really think so?"

Natsu nodded, "Definitely. You look amazing." He held out his hand for her. "Shall we head to the dance?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Wendy said, a huge grin planted on her face as she took Natsu's hand. They interlocked fingers and started to walk down the hall.

Natsu and Wendy arrived at the location of the Fantasia Dance; the guild hall's stage, where Mirajane would sometimes perform. It was gussied up with different colored balloons, white tablecloths, food and snacks, and other various decorations perfect to suit the mood for a dance. In addition, there was a big white banner that read Welcome to the Fantasia Dance.

Wendy eagerly clapped her hands. "Oh wow, everything looks so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, little blueberry," Natsu said before pecking Wendy on the cheek.

"Oh stop it, big raspberry." Wendy giggled as she gave Natsu a soft push.

"So, you two even have nicknames for each other now?" Gajeel observed as he was munching on one of the plates.

"I'm pretty sure that's not iron…" Levy tried to inform the uncaring dragon slayer with a sigh.

"We have a bunch of nicknames for each other." Natsu wrapped his arm around Wendy's shoulder and brought her close to body. "Problem?"

"No need to get your panties in a wad," Gajeel scoffed. "I was just asking."

"I don't wear panties!" Natsu retaliated.

A malicious smirk crossed over Gajeel's face. "I don't know about that."

"Why you…" Natsu raised his fist at Gajeel, however Wendy quickly placed her hand on top of it.

"Please don't fight Natsu. Let's just have fun at the dance."

"You're right," Natsu conceded to his girlfriend's words and they walked away.

"Hey! Get back here Salamander! I wasn't done with you yet!"

Natsu and Wendy got some food and punch and sat down at one of the tables with Happy, Carla, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal. "Enjoying the dance?" Erza asked the dragon slayer couple with a smile.

Wendy nodded, "Definitely. It's a lot of fun!" She glanced at Natsu, "Especially, since I have Natsu with me."

"I know what you mean," Juvia agreed as she clung onto Gray's arm. "It makes everything better when you have your one true love with you!" She giggled as she nuzzled up to the ice wizard.

Gray just scratched the back of his head in an awkward fashion. "Anyway, have you guys danced yet?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, there hasn't been a slow song yet. Did you guys?"

"Yeah," Gray said with a nod. "Juvia doesn't really care if it's a slow song."

"What about you, Erza and Jellal?" Wendy asked the other couple.

Jellal's face went pale as he shuddered. "We did."

A rousing smile surfaced to Erza's face as she clenched her fist in glory. "Indeed we did. In fact, I'd day we were the best dancers there. All eyes were on us."

"I don't think that's why…" Gray informed the woman who was laughing madly.

"So dizzy…So much spinning…" Jellal uttered in a shaking voice as he remembered his dance with Erza.

Wendy made an awkward smile at that. "Oh, I see…"

"Carla and I got to dance!" Happy purred in happiness as he recalled the event. "She was as beautiful as always." He leaned in closer to Carla, still grinning with joy.

"Yes, well don't get used to it. I only agreed to be your date since Wendy is with Natsu." Carla shot a quickly glance at Happy, the faintest hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. "There isn't any other reason."

"Well, it seems one couple doesn't mind there not being a slow song," Erza observed as she watched Elfman wildly swinging Evergreen around.

"Yeah, this is definitely a song fit for a real man!" He boasted as he continued swinging Evergreen through the air.

"That's great and all. But could you please put me down nooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Seems more like it's just one half of the couple," Gray noted dully.

Also on the dance floor was Loke with Lucy. The lion spirit observed Elfman with an amused grin. "Looks like somebody's having a lot of fun." He pushed up his glasses and they shined in response."

"What are you about to do?" Lucy questioned, a look full of concern on her face.

"Nothing much." Loke fixed the collar of his tuxedo and tightened up his tie. "Just going to let loose a little is all. No need to worry your pretty little head."

"That's all the reason to worry…"

"Trust me, it'll be fun," Loke said as he walked forward. "Yo, Elfman!"

"Loke?" He stopped mid-spin and as a result, Evergreen had crashed into the wall.

"Damn you big oaf!"

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that!"

"You'd better be!"

"So, big guy? How do you feel about a little dance battle?" Loke asked, a confident smirk planted on his face.

"You mean me and you?"

"That's right. So how about it?"

"I'm always up for a manly throw-down," Elfman said with pride as he pounded his chest. "Challenge aceepted! Let's do this, pretty boy!"

Loke and Elfman both started swaying their shoulders around, completely out of sync with the music.

All of the other guild members just looked on at the two's terrible dancing in amazement. Elfman's feet slapped Loke's face as he tried to walk on his hands. "Whoops, sorry bro."

"It's all good man. Just means that it'll be an easier win for me." Loke's shoulder bumped into Elfma's chest on accident. The two continued to bump into each other and others in the guild for the rest of the song.

Then, a slow song began playing. Wendy perked up at that. Natsu took note of this and decided to get out of his chair. And then, holding his hand out towards Wendy with the warmest smile, he said, "May I have this dance?"

Wendy was overjoyed at those words. She knew that she would get to dance with him eventually. But just finally being able to hear those words after two months of waiting for this dance…for this dance that at first she thought she never would've been able to go with Natsu to…It all just brought the most grateful, brightest smile to her face.

"It would be my pleasure," she said in pleasant elegant voice as she took Natsu's hand and got out of her seat.

And so, the two dragon slayers walked over to the dance floor. Natsu carefully wrapped his arms around Wendy's little waist as her arms coated his neck. Slowly, they began to sway to the soft, gentle melody of the song that was playing. "Sorry if I end up stepping on your toes, I'm not the best dancer," Natsu admitted with a surprisingly shameful smile.

"I know, Natsu," Wendy giggled a bit as she rested her head on Natsu's chest. "It's okay, I don't mind. I'm just glad that I'm able to dance with you like this."

"Yeah, me too," Natsu said in a completely sincere voice as he brought Wendy's body closer to his. "But I have learned a few things." Natsu dipped Wendy down, staring at her lovely face with dreamy eyes.

Wendy gasped in surprise as she looked up at Natsu. She didn't think it was possible, but somehow, he looked even more handsome towering over her like that. "Where did you learn that?"

"I've been studying up on dancing before I asked you out. I wanted to make sure you had a good time. So I figured that this was the least I could do."

"Natsu…You did that for me?"

"Course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Natsu…you're the best."

Natsu slowly shook his head as he brought Wendy back up. "But you returned my feelings when I kissed you. And then again when I asked you out. You didn't have to but you did. So I'm not the best, you are."

Wendy raised her eyebrows as they continued to dance. "What do you mean I didn't have to? Of course I did…I love you, Natsu."

"But I love you too!"

Wendy chuckled a bit and then lightly poked Natsu's nose. "Then I guess we'll just both have to be the best."

Natsu just gave a conceding grin at that. "That works for me."

"So, mind showing me what else you've learned? Mister Dance Expert?"

"What? I told you I'm not an expert or anything…"

"You are…to me. After all, you just made my heart flutter when you dipped me like that. Please do it again."

"Oh, Wendy…Your wish is my command," Natsu said in a sweet voice as he separated from Wendy, still holding onto her hand. Then, he spun her right back into his chest.

Natsu listened to the soothing sound of the soft melody resonating throughout the room as he danced with Wendy. He looked into her eyes, a gleaming smile sprawled across his face. This moment he was in right no…was pure bliss. Just being able to dance like this with Wendy close to his chest. It all felt so surreal, that he just couldn't contain his giddy feelings anymore.

Likewise, Wendy's insides were also filled with warm feelings as she ran her hands through the back of Natsu's hair. She had always loved him, but because of their age difference and her small figure, she had never thought that she would actually get the chance to be his partner. But now…now all those worries had been swept away. Like pebbles swept away by the river, they were no longer of any concern to her. For Natsu had still chosen her regardless of all that…Because of that. Because that's what made Wendy who she was. She would never forget those words he spoke to her that night. Those words that made her feel like the most special girl in the world.

That's why she could be proud of her body from now on. He loved everything about her, just because that's what made her who she was. That's what he said. And she couldn't have been any more ecstatic about it. And now, she was finally able to dance like this with Natsu.

Back when the Fantasia Dance was first announced, she thought that she never would've been able to work up the nerve to tell Natsu her feelings. But then they shared that passionate kiss at the beach. Then, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She would never forget how she felt in that moment. It was the happiest day of her life. Pleasant feelings surfaced through her body as her heart fluttered much like it was doing right now when he asked her that question. His dreamy sincere voice, full of love and compassion. Ever since the day she met him, she had always wanted to be his girlfriend, but she had never dreamed it possible.

But then, it came to fruition. And throughout their relationship for the past two months, Natsu had slowly started to cause all her worries to fade away. Until, just last night, when he got rid of the final one, assuring her that they would always be together. Proving it by doing the ultimate intimate act. That was all she needed. There was no longer any uncertainty, no longer any room for doubt. Everything was set in stone, for eternity.

"Natsu," Wendy suddenly spoke in light whisper. "I'm glad you chose me."

Natsu rose her hand up and twisted Wendy around before she fell back into his chest once again. "There was no one else to choose," Natsu told it to her like it was. "Haven't I already told a million times? You're the only one for me, Wendy Marvell."

"Right," Wendy said as she slowly pulled her head out of Natsu's chest. "And you're the only one for me, Natsu Dragneel. And I'll never let you go."

"The same goes for me. I'll never let you go either. You and me…we're going to be together forever."

"Yeah." Tears started to form out of the corner of Wendy's eyes. "Until the end of time." She brought her hands to Natsu's face and looked up at him, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

Natsu got the message and leaned in to kiss Wendy. Gently, their lips pressed up against each other's. Natsu rubbed his hand across the top of Wendy's back as she lightly stroked his hair. All of the surrounding voices and music drowned out as they continued kissing.

As their lips kept smacking against each other's, Natsu and Wendy began to feel lighter and lighter, almost like they could fly. The cold air from the vents aided in making the couple feel as if they were in the midst of floating through the sky, just the two of them. They just barely pulled away to take a quick breath. Natsu still felt the sweet taste of Wendy's lips on his, even after he pulled away. He gazed into Wendy's eyes, still taken in by her adorable face. He would never stop being surprised at just how cute his little girlfriend was. He was glad and proud that he could call such a cute girl his girlfriend.

"Wendy…this is the best night of my life." Natsu spoke his truest feelings. The feelings that he spoke from the very bottom of his heart and soul. The feelings that he just had to share with that small adorable girl.

"The same goes for me," Wendy replied, a small blush painted on her face. "You've made me happier than you could ever know. I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Wendy." Unable to resist the urge any longer, Natsu placed his lips on Wendy's yet again, running his fingers across her flushed cheeks. The Fantasia Dance…Natsu and Wendy would both forever remember it as the best night of their lives. For it was the very thing that led to them becoming a couple in the first place. Something that Wendy had always known she wanted, but never thought she'd have. And something that Natsu never even knew he wanted, but was eternally grateful that he had found it he did. The two dragon slayers were now forever locked by the red string of fate as they continued to kiss one another, basking in each other's love.

Balloons drifted through the air as countless Magnolia citizens walked around. Max stood behind a counter, figures of several Fairy Tail Wizards on display. He called out to passing townspeople, "Come on over and get an action figure of your favorite Fairy Tail member! Don't be shy now!"

"Hey." a man walked up to Max, staring at the Natsu and Wendy figures. "Is it true that those two are dating now?"

Max nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask, sir?"

The man rubbed his slightly hairy chin as he hummed. "Well, I was just thinking it'd be pretty cool if you had a set with the two of them together. Like you do with their cats."

"Not a bad idea. I'll keep it in mind."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Wendy were walking through the streets holding hands. The evening sun was growing darker by the minute and the moon started to peek out a bit. "It'll be night soon," Wendy noted.

"That means it's almost time to start the parade. Are you excited?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. It's been really fun so far." While Wendy's words were genuine and she was most definitely having a good time, what she was really excited for was the Fantasia Dance…All throughout the day, she just couldn't take her mind off of it. It was for too exciting, just thinking about what would it be like to finally dance with Natsu. She had been waiting for it for so long after all.

Wendy took a bite out of the ice cream in her other hand. Natsu just laughed at her after she did so. "Hey, what're you laughing at?" Wendy asked, a bit meekly.

"You've got something on your face," Natsu informed her. He licked the ice cream off her face and her cheeks grew pink as a result. "N-Natsu!"

"You know you liked it," Natsu teased her.

"M-maybe…"

He gave a quick peck on the cheek in the same spot the ice cream had been. "Love you."

Wendy couldn't help but smile bashfully at that. "Love you too."

Makarov walked up to the two, a teary smile on his face. "They grow up so fast. To think you two would find love so soon…Especially you Natsu."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu barked at that, clearly irritated.

"Anyway, I am happy for you two," Makarov ignored Natsu much to the fire wizard's apparent ire. "Though the Fantasia Dance will be starting soon. So make sure you're prepared."

"Yeah, about that, Gramps. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Hm? What is it, my boy?

Several minutes had passed any finally it was time for the main event of the harvest festival. The Fantasia Parade itself. Just like the one seven years ago, there was big float that all of the Fairy Tail members were riding on. Lucy, Juvia, Cana, and Bisca were twirling around light green ribbons as they danced. Mira was riding on another part of the float with Elfman and Lisanna at her side. All three of the siblings transformed at once. Mira had turned into a red lizard, while Lisanna changed into a Penguin and Elfman a zebra.

The audience didn't know how to respond to that, but decided to clap anyway. This year, Romeo had taken Natsu's place as the dragon and shot fireworks into the sky. Gray helped him by shooting his own icy version of fireworks up as well. Gajeel, clearly happy that he was able to be apart of the parade this year, held his guitar while sitting on a fancy white stool. Jet and Droy pushed him across the float as he strummed the guitar.

The Thunder Legion surrounded Laxus as he made an array of lighting bolts appear behind them, making for quite the fantastic lighting. Alzack simply waved to the audience with Asuka in his arms as Veejeter danced and Reedus showed off his paintings of various landscapes. Laki made immensely complicated structures of wood. She grinned with pride at her creations, despite the audience being completely dumbstruck at what they were supposed to be. Makarov was dancing around, full of life and spunk, almost as if he was a little chimp. Happy and Carla dressed as birds, opened a large gate made of paper and cardboard.

And last but not least, Natsu and Wendy walked out from a castle decoration, wearing prince and princess costumes. Sparks of light flashed in front of the two as the fireworks popped and light up the night sky under the shining full moon. The audience cheered as confetti hit the stage.

"Well, shall we go say hello to the audience, my fair princess?" Natsu asked in a charming sweet voice as he held out his hand for Wendy.

"I'd be happy to, my sweet prince." Wendy said with a bright smile as she took Natsu's hand. Their fingers intertwined, just as their lives and fates had been. And so, they walked out towards the audience, ready to show off their eternal love to not only Magnolia, but all of the world.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it everybody. I hope you enjoyed this story. I have a lot more NaWen stories planned. As well as a Next Generation fic, so please look forward to those as well! Two of them are already in the works! Also, I'd live to give a shout-out to all of those who reviewed or commented on this story. So, thank you to DarkMonster1992, Praetor Fable, arata7Kasuga, Rikuo, Anime Crossovers, Rjv, Damien Ferall, Sotillo2306, and EiyuuOuu. All of you guys are freaking awesome and I greatly appreciate all of you taking the time to comment on my story. It seriously means a lot to me. And thanks to all of you who favorited and followed this story as well! Anyway, that's all for now. See you guys next time!


End file.
